


Nora the matchmaker.

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Animal Abuse, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Computer programmer Im Jaebum, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mark Tuan computer programmer, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Nora is the real MVP, Top Im Jaebum | JB, only refrenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: Jinyoung's life became a mess in a short period of time, the universe wanted to play tricks with him. He didn't expected a guardian angel in form of a feline to fix his messed up life.





	1. Meet Nora

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some JJproject fanfics and I realised that there weren't many fics about Jaebum's amazing cat Nora, so I wanted her to have a spotlight. And the fic was made. It took me months to finish it and finally I did.  
I decided to seperate the story into some chapters so it would be easier for you to read.  
I hope you like it.  
English is not my mother language so please be kind to me.

The weather seemed to match Jinyoung’s mood, gloomy and sad. He woke up with the sense that it is going to be a good day, but looks like the universe wanted to make a joke on him, because this day is ranked first as the worst day of his life.

He woke up late in the morning as his alarm clock didn’t ring. Due to the alarm, he had to dress as fast as he can and rush to his morning class. Because his professor was in dickhead mode, he decided to scold him in front of his class his ears started turn red from the embarrassment. After class, he told him that since he took this class for granted that he had to do something for extra credit, if he wanted to have a good grade.

At lunch he realized that he forgot his wallet, so his empty stomach was growling. Mark decided to ditch him so he can go on a date with his boyfriend Jackson. He couldn’t study in the library because it was closed for a gas leak. The classes ended at the evening and Jinyoung was excited to finally go home and cook something and continue reading his book. He didn’t have to work that day, so straight home it is.

The moment he exited the building, he saw the bus that takes him home leaving the bus stop, the next one was after 35 minutes. Jinyoung decided to not scream angrily on the air and to go on foot, his apartment wasn’t far anyway and a walk will make him calm down.

The walk had the opposite effect on him because his mother decided to call him, telling him that they don’t want his homo ass to come home for holidays and forever. His sisters will be there with their kids and the little ones should get affected by him and even worse if he brings his boyfriend too. Jinyoung’s fists clenched at his mother’s words. He had come out to them a week ago and they told him that they need time to think. His mom called him ,after two days, to tell him that she will support him and his father told him to stop being stupid and he will give him time to get over the thing called “gay”.

Jinyoung answered that he didn’t want to come home anyways and that their grandkids will be affected anyway, from their grandfather who is a homophobic and from their grandmother who doesn’t have the courage to go against her own man to protect her own son. He told her that he will talk with her sisters on the phone to say his greetings and from now on she is going to be informed about his wellbeing by them. Before his mother had the chance to speak, Jinyoung ended the call, his eyes filled with tears. The universe decided to give the final hit and it started to rain. Jinyoung started cry even more as the rain made him soaking wet, the umbrella was left at his house. He decided to run to his place, he wasn’t that far away. 

As he was running he heard voice whining in pain, it sounded like a cat. Jinyoung stopped abruptly, the cries were very loud, his heart shuttered. The cries seemed to come from an alley a block away. 

The alley was dark and smelling like rust and mold. Jinyoung had to use his phone’s light to find the cat, which was lying between the dumpster and a wall. Two pair of blue steel eyes looked at him with sadness and pain. The cat was a beauty. It was all white but had black fur on its feet, ears, tail and face. It was a Siamese cat, he realised. Blood seemed to run from his back left leg and Jinyoung could see a tear on his ear.

-Hey little fella, it’s okay, said the man with a smooth hushed voice squatting, not to scare the cat. The cat meowed at him in pain and Jinyoung’s heart shuttered.  
What asshole would have left such beauty? he thought.

The cat started shaking from the cold; its fur was wet too. Jinyoung couldn’t bear to leave the cat alone in that condition. Very slowly he lifted his hand and petted the cat’s head. The cat didn’t hissed or attempted to scratch him, it just closed his eyes and meowed again, like it was begging him to help it. It was a bad day for him, but he wanted to make the injured cat’s day better.

Jinyoung took of his jacket and laid it on the ground in front of the cat. Then very slowly he lifted the cat, the animal didn’t protest, it was a bit heavy, and putted it on his jacket.

-You are a bit chubby so you must have an owner, who must be looking for you. He wrapped the jacket around the cat and stood up. The cat’s fur was cold and Jinyoung guessed that it is close to have hypothermia, so he decided to rush to the nearest vet.

Thank goodness the vet available wasn’t that far away. Jinyoung rushed inside and headed to the reception. He quickly informed them of the situation and they took the cat quickly inside to treat it.

The receptionist, an old kind lady, told him to sit down and gave him a towel to dry himself and a cup of hot coffee. Jinyoung thanked her and sat down, waiting eagerly.

\--------------------------------------------------------//////////////-----------------------------------------------

After while, Jinyoung doesn’t remember how much, the vet came out to inform him about the cat. She gave him a smile reassuring him that the animal is now alright.

-Something hit it, maybe a car, its two legs had being broken and the bruises and scratches must have be from the contact with the road. The cat was very lucky. The fractures on its legs are minor so she is already in the healing process.

-She? 

-Yes, it is a female and she has a name tag, her name is Nora. 

A woman brought Nora wrapped in a fresh blanket, smiling.

-There is the kitty, she said giving the cat to Jinyoung. Jinyoung took Nora and started petting her head. The cat closed its eyes in content.

-She is high on painkillers right now so she doesn’t meow so much. Are you going to take her home? We can give her to a shelter until we find the owner.

The man looked at the cat, the animal looked at him back with his steel blue eyes and Jinyoung melted on the spot. 

-I am going to take her home and take care of her until her owner is found.

Jinyoung paid for Nora’s treatment and went home with a small smile on his face, happy after a long hard day.

\--------------------------------------------------//////////----------------------------------------------------------  
Jaebum was freaking out literally and he was very close to murder somebody especially Jackson. The older looked at the Chinese man with his arms wrapped in front of his chest.  
-Please tell me again what you said to me.

-Amm, I kind of lost Nora.. said Jackson rubbing his nape.

-You kind of lost her? I told you not to leave the bathroom window open!! Looks like you were too busy leaving for you date.  
Jackson flinched at the outburst and lowered his head saying nothing.

-Do you realize how dangerous is outside for a house cat? What is a car hit her and she is out there hurt? And as you can see it is raining, if her fur gets wet she is going to die from hypothermia! You had one job Jackson! To take care of my cats! What was so difficult?! Jaebum rubbed his temples sighing. I will go and look for her, just go.

-I can help—

-No Jackson, you have done enough, please just go out for a while, said Jaebum putting his jacket and leaving the house.

When Jaebum returned home, it was dawn, and Nora wasn’t with him. Jaebum sat on his house, a frown appeared on his face, worried about his cat. Jackson must have been asleep by now and Jaebum decided to get some sleep too and look for Nora the next day.

\-----------------------------------------------------////////////----------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung was spending a great time with Nora. The cat seemed to like him very much and was expecting him to return home every day. Mark who was also his roommate, didn’t mind him keeping her for while, he just didn’t want the cat to enter his room. Two weeks have passed since the day Nora was found, Jinyoung had bought some stuff for her so that the cat will be more comfortable. Well, you can say that the man was already spoiling her. One night, Jackson decided to drop by and hang out with Mark, since it has been long since he last came.

-So he still hasn’t talked to you, Gaga? said Mark cuddling with Jackson.

-Well, we have a small talk now and then but he looks so worried.

-Who looks worried? said Jinyoung entering the living room with a cup of coffee.

-My roommate, said Jackson. And what pains me is that it is my fault.

-Why is your fault? said Jinyoung. Not that I am impressed, you are always in trouble.

Mark gave Jinyoung a glare, but it went unnoticed by him.

-Well, I kind of lost his cat.. It wasn’t intentionally..

-How did you lost his cat?

-Jackson left the bathroom’s window open and the cat escaped, he went out with me that day and he forgot to check. It is my fault too. Have you asked him if he wants us to help? said Mark combing his boyfriend’s hair.

-A thousand times Markimoo, but he said that he will find the cat on his own, he doesn’t want us to help him.

-What’s the cat’s name? said Jinyoung.

-It’s a girl, her name is Nora, said Jackson sighing.

Jinyoung chocked on his coffee and him and Mark exchanged glances with wide eyes. Jackson looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

-What’s up? Why are you so surprised? 

-Is she a Siamese cat by any chance?

-Yeah, said Jackson, have you seen her somewhere?

That moment Jinyoung stood up and went to his room. He grabbed the sleeping Nora from his bed, the creature protested and hissed at him for waking her up. When he returned back to the living room, Jackson eyes widened.

-Nora!! You are alive! Jackson squealed. I am saved! Where did you find her?!

-In an alley, a car hit her and it was raining so she was very cold, said Jinyoung sitting down with Nora on his lap. He petted her head, the feline purring in content.  
Jackson stood up and sat beside Jinyoung. He looked at the cat, smiling.

-Nora do you remember me? asked Jackson lifting his hand to pet her. He scratched her behind her eyes and the cat closed its eyes meowing as she was answering yes to him.

-You like cats Jackson? said Jinyoung. I though you are a dog person, said Jinyoung.

-Well Nora is lovable to anyone so I like her too, said Jackson smiling. My roommate is going to be so relieved. I better call him and tell him I found Nora, he said pulling his phone.

-Gaga, Jinyoung is the one who found Nora and took care of her, scolded Mark, I think he should give her to him. Besides, I think he needs some time to say goodbye, he grew fond of her, didn’t you Jinyoungie?

-Yeah, she is a sweetheart, said Jinyoung smiling, I am going to miss her, but I am sure that your friend is worried to death. Call him and tell him to come fetch her. Nora meowed at him demanding more cuddles. Jinyoung gave her a kiss on the head. I am going to go and pack the stuff I bought her, I won’t be needing them anyway.

When Jinyoung disappeared in his room with Nora, Jackson sat next to Mark.

-Looks like Jinyoung really liked her, said Jackson.

-Nora helped him get through a tough time. Remember when I told you that Jinyoung came out to his parents? Jackson nodded at him. Well, they told him to not return to the house again.

-Oh my god, that’s terrible, said Jackson. I feel kind of bad for telling him that Nora has an owner.

-Well he knew it anyways, someday he had to say goodbye to her.

-Jinyoung did a good deed, Jaebum-hyung will be so happy that his cat is fine and well.

It was Mark’s turn to choke on his coffee and looked at him with wide eyes. He put the cup on the coffee table and turned to look at Jackson.

-Gaga, did you say Jaebum as in Im Jaebum? 

-Yeahh, that’s him, he is my roommate for three and a half years.

-Why haven’t you said anything? Remember when I told you about Jinyoung’s little crush? The hottie in literature class, that Jinyoung drools when he sees him? Well, he whines to me that it isn’t a crush, but he started buying tighter jeans so that he can seduce him and the hottie talks to him. He denies it, but I know that he does it to show off his butt, Mark whispered.

Jackson widened his eyes with a smile.

-Wait a minute! Jaebum-hyung keeps telling me about a guy he has in one of his classes, super cute, with a great smile and a nice perky ass.

-Well if that’s not Jinyoung ,I don’t know who is, said Mark. It’s a great opportunity to get them to talk to each other. I am sure Jinyoungie won’t be that sad anymore giving him Nora.

-Yes, I am going to call him now, don’t worry I won’t say anything about Jinyoungie, I am sure he won’t be sad giving Nora to him.


	2. The owner is my hottie?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would update soon!! I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well!!

At that time Jaebum was home sitting on his couch with his other two cats, Kunta and Odd. The two cats were sitting on his lap, purring as Jaebum was petting them. Kunta was a black cat and Odd was a small white cat, it hasn’t been long since they came to join Nora. Jackson didn’t complain about it, only teased him that he was turning into a cat lady. When Nora disappeared, the remained cats sensed that something was wrong and Jaebum sensed that they were sad that their big sis was gone. Jaebum was missing her as well, miserably. She was her first cat, who helped him with some difficult times and loved her to death.

That moment his phone rang and Jackson derp face appeared on the screen. Jaebum lifted his eyebrows in question; Jackson didn’t have the gut to call him after what happened. With curiosity he accepted the call.

-Hey Jacks what’s up?

-Hyung, I have some exciting news! said the man enthusiastically.

-What news? -Well, Nora was found!! Jackson screamed on his ear.

Jaebum’s eyes widened only to frown.

-You are not fucking joking with me, are you Jackson? hissed the older.

-No hyung! I am dead serious, you know something? Why don’t you come on your own to come and fetch her? If she isn’t here, I promise you I am moving out first thing in the morning, said the Chinese man with a serious tone.

-Ok Jacks, where is Nora?

-She is in Mark’s place, he never knew how he looked like since he never saw her and you never showed him a picture.

-Really? She took her in? I thought he was a hardcore dog person.

-No, Mark’s roommate found her and treated her, she looked good as new. Come and meet him and he will tell you what happen in detail. Trust me hyung, I am not kidding.

-Ok Jackson, I am coming, I trust you even thought I shouldn’t. I will be there in fifteen minutes.

-Yes!! I mean, see you soon hyung! said the Chinese man ending the call.

\-----------------------------------------------------------///////////////---------------------------------------------

Jinyoung returned to the living room, with a big box of toys and other stuff he bought for the cat. The couple could see that his eyes were glassy; he must have shed a few tears, saying goodbye to the cat. He took a last trip to his room to bring the cat as well and put her in her bed that was placed on the couch. That moment the doorbell rang and Jinyoung’s heart shuttered.

-Oh that must be my roommate, Jinyoung, go ahead and open!! said Jackson excited.

Jinyoung opened the door to reveal a man that he thought that he will only see and admire far away in class. Im Jaebum was standing in front of him, looking hot and sexy as always, dressed in all black, his hair slicked back and damn, smelling good, so good. The other man seemed to look at him with a surprised expression as well but gave him a small smile.

-Hey, you are the one who found my Nora? said Jaebum and Jinyoung wanted to give himself a pat in the back, his mood changed from sad to heck-yeah -I-found-my-hot-classmate’s-cat-and-he-noticed-me mood.

-Yes, oh come in Jaebum-ssi, said Jinyoung.

Jaebum walked to the living room next to Jinyoung and the other was visibly sweating.

When the elder spotted Nora, a blinding smile appeared on his feature, Jinyoung thought that he put the Northern lights to shame. Jaebum went to the couch and sat beside the feline. When Nora saw his owner, her ears perked up and a loud meow escaped from her mouth, swishing her tail back and forth. The owner petted her and Nora turned around so that he will pet her belly too.

-Nora, I was so worried about you, said Jaebum to the cat. The cat stood up and jumped on his lap, started to licking his face and meowing at him. The owner chuckled at her and gave her a kiss on the head.

Jaebum looked at the couple who sat on the other end of the couch, they smiled at him.

-Hey hyung, I told you to trust me, said Jackson smiling and Jaebum smiled as well. Jinyoung smiled as well. happy that he brought his crush such happiness.

-I am sorry Jaebum-ah, I didn’t knew how Nora looked like, I never actually saw her when I crushed at your place, said Mark biting his lip.

-It’s okay Mark, after all Nora is a sleepyhead she always sleeps in my room; you couldn’t be able to see her, said Jaebum. The man with the leather jacket turned to look at Jinyoung.

-Thank you for taking such great care of her. She looks great, far from what I have imagined, Jaebum looked at him with a question and shame.

-Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung, the man said smiling.

-Thank you Jinyoung-ah, I really own you big time. Jinyoung blushed at the nickname and sat on the couch on the opposite side of Nora’s bed.

-It’s nothing Jaebum-ssi, I felt sad for her when I saw her.

-Where did you find her? said Jaebum looking at him. That much staring is making Jinyoung’s heart crazy.

-In an alley, she was trying to find shelter I guess. Something hit her, a car perhaps and she was involved in a cat fight. She wasn’t that wounded, she had small fractures on her back legs and some bruises and scratches but she is almost healed. Nora meowed at him demanding petting and Jinyoung laughed and scratched her head. She is a spoiled, that’s for sure.

-That’s true chuckled Jaebum, you saved my cat, is there anything I can do to repay you?

_Oh lord the hottie wants to repay me? Fuck me please , literally_. Jinyoung smacked his inner self and gave Jaebum a smile.

-I don’t want anything, being able to spend some time with her was all I needed, she helped me a lot. Jaebum looked at him with a look on his face.

-Well, you are always welcome to come by and see her every time you feel down and say hi to my other cats also, the man said smiling. It is the least I can do. How about we exchange numbers so I send you pictures of her?

-Sure said Jinyoung smiling. I would like my everyday dose of Nora. After the duo exchange numbers, Jaebum took Nora in his arms and headed to the door, along with the bag of toys.

-I will love to stay some more, but I have to go and do my literature assignment, said the eldest.

-Professor Kim has put an assignment on you too? said Jinyoung huffing, looks like his bad mood is still here.

-Well , he said that I am taking the class for granted and I should put some more effort to have the grade I wish to have. And why? Because I was missing two lessons looking for my cat, said Jaebum frowning.

-I was late for one class and he said the same things to me, he doesn’t change really, Jinyoung said laughing. If you want some help, you can always call me, he said with a blush on his cheeks, I mean we are on the same page basically, so it’s nice if we can help each other.

Mark and Jackson looked at each other with pointed looks and grins.

-I think they forgot we exist, whispered Jackson.

-Well Jaebum, Jinyoung is one of the best students of his class, I am sure he can help you a lot on your assignment, said Mark. Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at them like they actually forgot they were there.

-Hyung is one of the best as well, said Jackson, as far as I remember, there are two best students in that class so it must be you two. You are going to make a powerful team.

-How about we work together? Help each other on the assignment? said Jaebum petting Nora.

-Sure, that would be great, said Jinyoung with a soft smile. We will text each other and find a time that we can work.

Jaebum gave him a smile and a nod, making his legs shake and said goodbye to him and the other closing the door behind him. Jinyoung looked at the closed door for a couple of minutes, completely speechless.

-Jinyoung-ah, you are so whipped, said Jackson with a laugh.

-I am not, said Jinyoung with a huff.

-Sweetie, you were spaced out for a while, not to mention that when Jaebum smiled you were ready to jump on him, said Mark laughing. Jinyoung stuck his tongue out, making the couple laugh again and went to his room.

\-----------------------------------------------------/////////////----------------------------------------------

Most of Jinyoung’s afternoons after that day were spent in the university’s library with Jaebum. The man was a great help with the assignment and he told Jinyoung that he has been a great help too. Thankfully, they aced the assignment and they were erased from their teacher’s black list. At lunch, their group of friends got to know each other so they sat all together. Yugyeom and Youngjae were friends with Jaebum and Jackson. In pure coincidence, Youngjae is Jinyoung’s favorite coworker at the café. Bambam was Mark’s and Jinyoung’s friend, from Thailand who decided to come to Korea to fulfill his dream as runway photographer. Bambam and Yugyeom became best friends in an instant, causing chaos and testing Jinyoung’s patience.

Jinyoung took Jaebum’s invite at heart and came by his house to see the cats. Kunta and Odd seemed to love him as well, he always had found himself petting three cats at the same time in his lap. He appeared to be an amazing catsitter as well, when Jaebum had to be away for a few days.

Jaebum graduated the university a few months later as computer programmer with Mark. Mark had decided to further his studies and become a video game developer.

They went out to have dinner to celebrate.

-Are you going to return to your hometown Jaebum hyung? asked Youngjae. Jinyoung’s heartbeat quickened at that answer, nervous what the older might say.

-I am staying here, besides there are more carrier opportunities for me, said Jaebum.

-How about you Mark-hyung? Are you going back to America? said Yugyeom. The rest of the group looked at Mark with sad eyes, waiting for him to answer.

-Well, only for holidays, I am aiming to stay here. Besides here is where I belong, said Mark giving a kiss in Jackson’s cheek.

-We actually were thinking of moving in together since we have been together for so long, said Jackson, but this is just in theory right now.

-Took you long enough hyungs, said Youngjae smiling.

-Well ,Jackson often crushes to me and Mark’s place so I have to crush the night somewhere else to avoid all those sex noises and morning cosplay sex in the living room, shivered Jinyoung.

-Mark-hyung cosplays for Jackson-hyung? said Youngjae laughing.

Mark smirked at the question.

-No, I don’t, said Mark. Jackson does.

-What can I say? We are kinky, said Jackson.

-Eww, said the maknaes laughing.

-For once I agree with you guys, said Jinyoung, drinking his soju.

-So, where do you go usually, Jinyoung-hyung? said Youngjae with his mouth full of meat.

-He comes to me and Jackson’s place, said Jaebum, since Jackson is away there is an empty room. I mostly think that he comes for the cats, he chuckled. Nora can’t get off him when he comes, little betrayer.

-I come for you as well, Jaebum hyung, we always watch movies at the end of the night, said Jinyoung smiling. And your cooking tastes great.

-Jinyoungie is a good roommate as well when he comes always makes breakfast and made sure to take care of the cats when I stayed up late at night for my thesis.

-So why don’t you guys exchange roommates? said Bambam. You seem to work perfectly fine with that and Jackson-hyung and Mark-hyung don’t have to find a new place.

-That’s actually not a bad idea, said Jaebum, Jinyoungie is a comfortable and nice roommate when he crashes at my place. Unless you don’t want to, Jinyoungie, said Jaebum rubbing his nape. I do prefer you over some stranger. You don’t mind my cats at all and it is difficult to find person who doesn’t mind cats.

\- It will be nice to have you as my roommate; I stay over so much with you that I could be already your roommate, chuckled Jinyoung. What do you think Mark-hyung?

-Actually, we thought about that but we didn’t want to trouble you guys, said Mark.

-Yeah, you guys might want your independence, said Jackson.

-Well, I want to but my wallet doesn’t, said Jinyoung, making everyone laugh. I was going to find a roommate anyway, so it is better with someone I know already.

-It is settled then, I was thinking we start next weekend, what about you guys? said Jaebum.

The Markson couple nodded along with Jinyoung. Jinyoung couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be updated soon!!
> 
> Until then, many kisses and remember you are amazing <3
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


	3. The moving in.

Moving in with Jaebum was a dream come true, Jinyoung was so excited that he had to be with Jaebum all the time and of course with the cats. The cats seemed to be pleased as well, occupying his lap every time he sat on the couch making Jaebum sulk. Jaebum found a job in a programming company meaning that he had to be away from home all day and return from work in the afternoon. Jinyoung had to go to classes in the morning, but it wasn’t the same with Jaebum at lunch or studying with him in the library. He realized that he starting falling for Jaebum even more, now that he was missing from his daily life. When he returned home, he decided to clean the house a little and feed the cats who were looking at him with heart eyes as he was filling their bowls

. -Brats, don’t look at me like that; I know that when you are done eating you are going to ignore me, said Jinyoung petting them.

It was true, because Kunta and Odd disappeared in the house, probably going to nap somewhere. Nora, although stayed with him, lying on a chair while the man was chopping vegetables for dinner.

-I am making one of your owner’s favorite foods because he texted me saying that he is having a bad day, said Jinyoung to Nora as he was stirring the meat and kimchi with the sauce. Nora meowed as she was saying that she was listening to him. Jinyoung sighed pouring the stock in the pot and covering it with a lid. Jinyoung bend down and petted her.

-Why am I such a coward, Nora? I know that I like him a lot and yet I don’t have the guts to tell him that I like him. I don’t even know is he interested in me. Do you know if he is straight, Nora? The Siamese cat let out a loud purr and meowed at him.

Jinyoung chuckled.

-I am sorry, I can’t speak cat and stood up to continue cooking. Nora laid her head down and closed her eyes.

That moment the entrance door closing was heard and Jaebum appeared in the kitchen.

-I am back, Jaebum said smiling. Jinyoung turned and smiled at him, greeting him as well and put the tofu on the pot.

-What are you making, Jinyoungie? said the older petting Nora.

-Spicy soft tofu stew, since you had a bad day, I hope it will cheer you up, said Jinyoung.

-You are an angel, Jinyoungie. Do you need and help?

-No, I am almost done. Why don’t you have a shower first? I will set the table. When Jaebum disappeared on the corridor, Jinyoung turned around and looked at Nora.

-Let’s hope he doesn’t come back shirtless. Let’s say that his wish didn’t come true, Jaebum appeared once again shirtless with his sweatpants hanging low on his waist, V-line peaking through making Jinyoung suddenly thirsty but not for water.

-You are going to catch a cold Jaebum-hyung, wear a shirt, said Jinyoung with a flush on his cheeks. Jaebum gave him a smirk, making the younger’s heart stop.

-Can’t stand the view, Jinyoungie?

_No, I just want to lick your chest and give you a blowjob until you lose control and fuck me on the kitchen table._ Jinyoung mental slapped himself.

-As if, I just know how cranky you become, when you are sick, said Jinyoung.

-Ok, I am going to put a shirt on, said Jaebum smiling, going to his room. Jinyoung became red and turned to look at Nora.

-Your owner is going to be the death of me Nora.

-Meow.

-I am glad you agree.

\-------------------------------------------------------//////////////////---------------------------------------------

One day, Jaebum opened his door to a complete darkness; he turned on the living room light, something in the air made him uneasy. His three cats appeared and started to greet him, rubbing themselves in his legs. Nora though, bit his pants and started to pull him. That was new.

-Nora, what’s wrong? said Jaebum, petting her. Nora meowed loudly, and pulled his pants again. Then she turned around and started to walk and she turned her small head and meowed loudly at him.

-You want me to follow you? as he took a meow for an answer, so he started to follow the cat. Nora stopped in front of a half closed door which was the bathroom. There was light coming from inside. The cat meowed at him and Jaebum started getting nervous. He opened the door slowly and looked at the room.

There was water in the floor, the spray of the bath was still open, fallen on the floor. Jinyoung lying unconscious on the floor was sight that Jaebum never wanted to see. He was drenched and not moving .Jaebum’s heart was starting to beat fast as he crouched on the floor and took the unconscious man on his arms, not caring if his pants got wet. He started to massage the younger’s head to see if he was bleeding, he could only feel a small bump on the back of his head.

-Jinyoungie, wake up! Jaebum shouted, started getting even nervous. How long was he unconscious? Did he have a concussion? Nora was started meowing loudly, hitting Jinyoung’s legs lightly with her paws.

-Wake up, Jinyoung, come on! I don’t want to lose you, said Jaebum with a whisper, feeling tears on his eyes. He grabbed his phone and called a number.

-Jaebum what’s up? said the voice, cheerfully.

-Mark-hyung.. said Jaebum trying to calm himself.

The older must have sensed something what’s wrong.

-Jaebum, I want you to calm yourself and tell me so I can help you, ok? said Mark.

-I got home and found Jinyoungie unconscious in the bathroom, he might have slipped cleaning the bathroom, what do I do? said Jaebum with a venerable voice.

-Oh my god Jinyoung fell? Is he breathing? said Mark with a gasp. Jackson was there too because Jaebum heard him saying that they need to go there and help him.

Jaebum widened his eyes for not checking that. He put his ear on Jinyoung’s chest and lets out a sigh feeling it moving up and down.

-Yes, he is breathing.

-Jaebum, you have to get him to the hospital, we don’t know how long he is unconscious, wrap him in a blanket so that he is not close to hypothermia and me and we will come with the car and take you there, ok? You are not in the right condition to drive Jaebum-ah, I want you to be strong for Jinyoungie ok?

Jaebum whispered ok and ended the call. Careful not to slip as well, he stood up with Jinyoung in his arms and went to the living room. He placed Jinyoung on the couch, not caring about the couch getting wet and went to grab a blanket. Jaebum returned and wrapped a blanket around Jinyoung’s body and took him back in his arms. He gave the unconscious man a kiss on the head, wishing him to be alright. At that moment, the door opened, revealing Mark, Jackson and Yugyeom. Yugyeom must have been with them for a visit. The trio gasped at the scene.

-We need to get him in the car, quick, said Jackson.

-Ok, the shower is still running though, said Jaebum.

-I will go close it, said Yugyeom walking to the bathroom.

-Let’s go, said Mark.

\------------------------------------------------------------/////////------------------------------------------------

The wait outside the room in the hospital was painful for Jaebum. Bad scenarios were running through his head. Bambam and Youngjae came as well, with worry drawn on their face. Youngjae was close to tears.

-It’s going to be okay hyung, said Yugyeom, patting his back.

-Yes, Jinyoung is a fighter, said Mark. That moment the door opened revealing a doctor.

-Are you Park Jinyoung’s relatives? he said.

-I am his roommate and the others are friends, said Jaebum. Is he alright?

-He has a slight concussion and a twisted ankle, maybe because of the fall, nothing of them is lethal, but he was very close to hypothermia for being in cold water, this was dangerous for him. You saved his life; one more minute would be bad for him.

-My cat saved his life, she showed me where he was.

-Then your cat deserves many treats, she is a hero, chuckled the doctor. He woke up, so you can see him. He just needs some rest for a few weeks and he will be fine, not straining the leg too much. He will be discharged tomorrow.

The group thanked him, and entered the room. Jinyoung looked at them, giving them a tired and soft smile. An IV was attached to his arm and his foot was bandaged. The group let out a sigh.

-Jinyoung-ah, are you alright? said Jaebum sitting next to the bed, grabbing his hand.

-My head hurts a little and I can’t move my foot, but all in all I am fine. You saved me, hyung.

-You scared me to death, Jinyoungie, said Jaebum serious.

-You scared us indeed Jinyoungie, said Mark.

-I am sorry, I didn’t think that it was this slippery, said Jinyoung.

-You are lucky, that Nora found you, said Yugyeom.

-Nora found me? said Jinyoung astonished.

-Yeah, she was dragging me to where you were, said Jaebum, promise me you won’t be so careless again okay? You got me really worried.

-Ok, I will be more careful Jaebum-hyung, said Jinyoung blushing from Jaebum’s stare. I also have to buy my hero a new bed, he added making the others laugh.

-Then since you are awake we will be going, said Jackson, we will let you rest and we have to return home.

-I am sure Jaebum will take great care of you, said Mark smirking.

Jinyoung blushed at the meaning of his words, but he didn’t say anything.


	4. Tension and Facts

Jaebum took indeed great care of him. Jinyoung fell down on Friday, so the oldest took care of him all weekend, cooking for him, keeping him company and watching movies with him. When he had to go back to work he had talked with the others and they have kept him company, so he won’t get lonely. They always came by in groups with movies or coffee to keep him company and bring the notes from his classes.

After two weeks, Jinyoung was back on his feet, completely healed. The doctor warned him that sometimes his foot might ache, so it will need to take some rest and give it a bit of a massage.

-Jaebum-hyung she is on the kitchen table! Jinyoung said.

Jaebum rushed in the kitchen to grab the naughty feline, who was refusing to enter her carrier so she can go to her vet. Nora jumped from the table when Jaebum dived in to catch her and rushed to the living room. Jinyoung was already there, chasing her around the coffee table. Jaebum came as well to help, standing at the opposite site of the table.

The cat made a turn to run to the corridor, but the duo surrounded the cat.

-You can’t run away Nora, singsonged Jinyoung.

-We just want you to get in the carrier, said Jaebum reaching to catch her, along with Jinyoung. Nora escaped at the last moment, causing Jaebum to crush with Jinyoung.

They both fell on the couch with a thud, the older on top of the younger. Two pair of wide eyes stared at each other, flustered from the close proximity. Jinyoung could see how soft Jaebum’s hair was, his cute tiny moles, how warm his gaze was and how mouth wateringly good he smelled. Jaebum looked at the younger, noticing how cute he was with his cheeks pink, how soft and pillowy his lips looked. The urge to kiss Jinyoung stupid was starting to surface in his mind.

-Are you alright Jinyoungie? said Jaebum with a soft voice.

-I am fine hyung. We should probably continue chasing Nora, said Jinyoung.

-Well you can put it that way, chuckled Jaebum.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------///////////-----------------------------------------

-Home, sweet home, I didn’t knew taking Nora to the vet would be such a work out, said Jinyoung, when he entered the house.

Jaebum laughed putting the carrier on the coffee table and opened the zipper. Nora didn't waste time to exit the carrier in record time and dissappear in the house.

Jinyoung sat on the couch with a frown on his face.

-Jinyoungie everything alright? said Jaebum.

-My ankle is a bit sore. I suppose the running and the walking triggered it.

-Take of your shoe and sock Jinyoung-ah, let’s see if it is swollen.

The younger did as told and laid his leg on the couch, Jaebum sat down as well, taking the foot on his hand. He started feeling ankle, noticing that it was a bit swollen indeed. With his thumb and index ringer he started massaging the younger’s ankle. Jinyoung let out a moan, shaking Jaebum’s insides.

-It’s a bit swollen Jinyoungie, said Jaebum, his voice came out a bit rough, never stopping massaging the foot.

-Mmm, it’s been a month, maybe it is still sensitive, said Jinyoung, letting out a moan. It feels good, hyung, thanks.

_That is nearly as you good as I will make you feel Jinyoungie_, thought Jaebum.

Jinyoung noticed Jaebum looking at him with heated eyes, almost screaming predator. He gulped, trying not to unleash any perverted thought in his mind. Months of not having sex does that to you. He was sure that Jaebum wasn’t feeling that way.

-It feels better, you can let go now, stammered Jinyoung.

-Oh, okay, said Jaebum, letting go and Jinyoung was already missing his touch. Let me at least take you to your room, he said standing up.

-It’s is okay, I can.. Jinyoung protested only to yelp, when Jaebum lifted him like a princess. In instinct, he wrapped him arms around Jaebum’s neck, to keep himself steady. He turn to look at Jaebum, only to see that their faces where close again.

Jinyoung had the urge to kiss and bite those lips as he did in the morning. But the fear that Jaebum will pull him away and tell him that he is straight resurfaced to him mind. He buried his head on the others neck as the older carried him to the bedroom, wishing that he would stay in Jaebum’s presence, breathing his scent forever.

\------------------------------------------------------/////////////-------------------------------------------------

Their next gathering was a special one, Jinyoung and Jackson were the next ones to graduate college, Jinyoung was finally going to work as kindergarten teacher and Jackson as a gym teacher. Youngjae was entering his last year of college on marketing and the maknae line has some time more until graduation. The group cheered lifting their glasses for the two graduates, stuffing their face with Korean barbeque.

-Jinyoung-hyung may I ask you a question? said Youngjae.

-Sure, what is it? -Why did you change your major? Weren’t you supposed to graduate as a literature teacher? Jinyoung gave him a small smile.

-Well, as far as you know, I won’t be able to have kids, so I thought it would be great to take care of small kids and be with them every day.

-Ahh, I see, you adore kids, so you must be excited for your first day at work.

-Yes! I look forward to meet them! said Jinyoung with sparkles in his eyes. The rest of them looked at him with smiles on their faces. Jaebum looked at him with a fond look that didn’t get unnoticed by the rest of the group.

-So you are infertile, hyung? asked Yugyeom. The Markson couple and Youngjae laughed to tears, Jaebum rolled his eyes and Jinyoung looked at him with a glare. Bambam gave him a slap on the back of the head.

-No, you pabo, Jinyoung-hyung is gay, like all of us, except from Jaebum-hyung who is bisexual. Now the rest of the group was looking at Jaebum with a stunned look on their faces.

-Oh, I thought you guys knew, Jaebum-hyung told me so I thought he told you guys as well, said Bambam, I am sorry hyung.

-It’s okay Bambam, I thought you guys have figured out, Jackson, we were living for so long haven’t you guessed it? said Jaebum with a smile.

-Well, you weren’t bringing many people in the house and I saw you taking to girls so I thought you were straight. You only compliment about guys you told me is how much you like Jinyoung’s butt said Jackson. Jinyoung chocked on his drink at the statement and Jaebum ears started getting red. Youngjae let out a loud laugh.

-Well Jaebum-hyung you like to keep your relationships in secret, so we didn’t knew your sexuality for sure.

-And we all like Jinyoung’s peachy butt, so there is no need to be embarrassed, said Mark smiling.

-Yeah, everybody likes his butt, we spank it all the time, said Youngjae.

-That’s something I can confirm myself, said Jinyoung.

-Well, even straight guys turn gay for his butt, said Mark.

-Yeah, one afternoon we went out for coffee as a group, Jaebum-hyung you had to work late so you didn’t come, and we were walking across the street, said Yugyeom. A man was walking with his friends on the opposite side of the street screamed at Jinyoung “Baby boy, you are lucky that I have a girlfriend, or I would spank that ass like there was no tomorrow”, said maknae trying to mimic the man’s voice, making the rest laugh.

-Aaahh, don’t remind me, it was so horrible, the man wasn’t even my type, said Jinyoung laughing.

-So, what is your type, Jinyoungie? said Jaebum.

-Me teacher!Me! said Jackson raising his hand, he wants someone tall and older.

-With a breathtaking smile, continued Youngjae.

-Who loves cats and books, said Yugyeom.

-Who like quite walks on the park and late night strolls at the beach, said Bambam.

-And strong enough so he can fuck him against the wall, said Mark. Jinyoung covered his red face with his hands, trying to cover his embarrassment.

-I hate you guys, he said his voice muffled.

-We love you too Jinyoung-ah, said Mark smiling.

Jaebum thought that Jinyoung’s ideal boyfriend’s characteristics were matching his characteristics. He got excited that there was hope for him. Now he had to find the guts to tell him that he likes him. Jackson gave him a sly grin and moved his eyebrows up and down, suggestively, guessing what the older was thinking. Jaebum gave him a jab on his ribs with his elbow, glaring at him, fearing that Jinyoung might notice. But the other was too busy scolding the maknaes to eat more slowly.

The group continued eating and drinking to their hearts content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and the comments!!They mean so much to me!! I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the fic. We will talk on the next chapter.
> 
> P.S As a multifandom stan I have to say that the new Seventeen comeback is plain rude. There, I made my statement.


	5. Defense Mechanism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other words, Jinyoung is an dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one reader help me realised that chapter 5 kind of sucked and left some people confused, so I decided to write some more chapters making the story go smoothly. I will also put on some tags.

-Jinyoungie, may I ask you something? said Mark chewing his lip, holding a cup of coffee.

-Sure, what is it Mark-hyung? said Jinyoung with a smile.

They were at Mark and Jackson’s apartment. Jinyoung decided to visit the couple and hang out for a while. Jaebum was supposed to come as well, but some work piled up and had to work overtime once again.

-Why did you decided to date that guy? It is clear for all of us that you like Jaebum-hyung very much, why getting a boyfriend?

Jinyoung gave them a smile, but it didn’t reach his ears.

-Jaebum-hyung looks like he doesn’t respond back to my teasing, I feel like he thinks of me as a best friend that he can trust. I can’t read him that much. I thought he was teasing me as well walking in the house half naked, but I figured out he wanted to get comfortable. I was growing tired of flirting with him and showing how much I cared for him and him responding the same, “You are an amazing friend, Jinyoung-ah”. He was hiding his feelings. So I decided to let it go, everything I did wasn’t enough for him to notice me as potential boyfriend. That’s why I decided to start dating again, said Jinyoung. The guy seemed very nice and sweet so I decided to give him a chance.

Jackson looked at him with an unreadable expression, deep in thought. Mark looked at his boyfriend with a questionable look.

-Jacks, what happened? You got quiet all of the sudden.

The man seemed to return back to reality by his boyfriend’s voice and looked at the two. He took a deep sigh before he spoke.

-Jaebum-hyung doesn’t hide his feelings because he wants to; it’d kind of defense mechanism for him.

The other two looked at him with questionable look on their faces.

-What do you mean defense mechanism? said Jinyoung.

-I swore to Jaebum-hyung not to say a thing, the only thing I can say for sure it that he kind of been through a lot in one period of his life, that’s why he is such a close person, he doesn’t let his feelings out fully. He thinks it is a weakness. I suppose he didn’t tell you, did he?

-No, he didn’t, said Jinyoung. I thought I knew most about him looks like I know nothing at all, looks like he doesn’t trust me enough to tell.

-It isn’t the case, Jinyoungie, said Jackson, he thinks that speaking about his problems with others is going to burden them. He thinks he can solve them on his own. I learned about them when he was too drunk to care about anything. Looks like, he was hopeless that day. He will tell you someday, I am sure.

That night when Jinyoung was ready to enter the house, he heard a heated argument happening inside. He could distinguish Jaebum’s voice and a unknown female one. He opened the door slowly; anxious to see who was the woman who made Jaebum so distressed. She was about Jinyoung’s age, with long black hair and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a short black dress and heels, with a long red trench coat. Jaebum was facing her, clutching Nora on his hands.

-She is my cat as well; we bought her together when we were couple. I deserve to see her once in a while, said the woman.

-You lost the privilege when left her starve to death while I was away for college, looks like you where to busy fucking someone else to hear her cries, asking for food. Your boyfriend that time was taking a liking hitting her as well and left my girl with bruises, well he was a ray of sunshine, wasn’t he? he said sarcastically.

Jinyoung widened his eyes hearing what Jaebum was talking about. The woman wasn’t denying it either.

-Well, I admit that he was an asshole indeed, said the woman, but I broke up with him. I deserve to see her.

-That asshole didn’t hurt me that much; I broke his jaw line when I came across him. You disappointed me, because you didn’t stop him from hitting her. She is a cat, she doesn’t have a voice. If I didn’t come abruptly for a visit I would have found her dead, said Jaebum. I paid for her medication and took her away to save her from your irresponsibility.

-Why are you so cruel to me? You were so sweet when we were dating, said the woman with a sad look.

-Well, I don’t want you to step on my heart like you did before; maybe I became cold and distant to protect my feelings.

-Why don’t you let Nora down and decide if she likes me or not? If she comes to me then I deserve meet her and have her stay at my place once in a while. What do you think? said the woman. As you see, she is wiggling so much, she wants you to let go.

-Ok, if you think that’s the case, I think she is just upset I hold her for so long, said Jaebum letting go of the feline, the feline jumped to floor, strolling towards the woman.

The woman though the cat was approaching her and gave her a smile. She faced the worst rejection, when the feline walked through the space between her opened legs and went to Jinyoung who was next to the exit door. Jinyoung that moment close the door, to make his presence know and gave her big smile. The cat meowed at him, like she was welcoming him back home and started rubbing her form between her legs.

Jinyoung bent down to pick her up and started petting her head.

-Hey Nora, did you miss me, my beauty?

Nora purred positively and closed her eyes content.

The woman was looking at Jinyoung with a glare and Jaebum gave him a blinding smile.

-Who are you? said the woman bitterly to Jinyoung.

-I am Jaebum’s roommate; may I ask who you are? said Jinyoung with a smile but he was sure his glare was deep as ice.

-I am Jaebum’s ex, said the woman.

-Oh, I see that you are not much important, Jaebum-hyung never mention you to me, said Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow.

The woman gaped at him.

-I came to take Nora, said the woman furious. I deserve to have her back to my life.

-Well, why now and not from the beginning? Why appear now? Nora didn’t even come close to you to pet her, so she must think you are no importance, said Jinyoung. Nora, go to Jaebum-hyung ok? He said to the cat.

Nora did as she was told, ignoring the woman and went to Jaebum who picked up once again by the man to give her a pet.

-As you can see, Nora completely ignores you, so I suggest giving up and leaving, said Jaebum to the woman.

The woman looked at cat like she was betrayed, looked at the men with angry look and left, closing the entrance door with a loud thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I kind of fixed it, I am disappointed with myself too, my confidence level, is now way below that before.  
Tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Thanks to the reader who gave me some feedback. 
> 
> Until next time, remember that you are amazing.
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


	6. Why is Jaebum is hiding his feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's past is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said to the previous chapter, I wrote some extra chapters to make it go smoother and answer some questions that they might appear. I really tried. I hope I did good. So in other words, I put a new chapter 5 and 6. The previous chapter 5 is now the chapter 7.

Jaebum let out a sigh, his shoulders going a bit down releasing all the stress that had built up.

-I am sorry you had to see this Jinyoung-ah, said Jaebum letting Nora go.

-It’s okay, said Jinyoung; I thought you worked overtime today, he said, hanging his coat on the hanger.

-The job finished quicker than I thought and my ex called saying that she wants to come by, so I had to deal with that said the older flopping on the couch.

-Well she was a difficult one, said Jinyoung, sitting next to him.

-Yeah, she was, said Jaebum with a sigh.

-I didn’t know that you had a girlfriend, said Jinyoung.

-She was not important, Jinyoungie. She and I go far back.

-Well, if she wasn’t that important, she wouldn’t have caused you so much distress, I am just saying, said Jinyoung, getting off and going to his room, visibly upset.

Jinyoung was in the kitchen, after he changed to his pjs to cook dinner. He would feel Jaebum’s stare in his back, but he chose not care. They ate dinner in silence; Jaebum could cut that stupid tension with knife. When Jinyoung got up to retire in his room for the night, Jaebum went to his room a while later. He found Jinyoung lying on the bed, reading his book. The older sat on the edge on the bed, Jinyoung continued to ignore him.

-Jinyoungie, may I ask why you are so upset with me? asked the older.

-You don’t know? said Jinyoung not lifting his gaze from the book.

-That’s why I am asking, said Jaebum with a serious tone, now please put the book away and talk to me.

Jinyoung did as he told, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

-Well, it is kind of unfair that you know everything about my life, that my parents kicked me out because I was gay and even when I was running with no pants in kindergarten and I don’t know a single bit about you, Jaebum-hyung.

-My life is not a fairy tale Jinyoungie, said Jaebum.

-That’s up to me to judge, besides I haven’t heard anyone talking about how his life is a fairy tale.

Jaebum let out a sigh.

-When I was 13 years old, I noticed that something wrong was going with my parents, they seemed to fight more, dad was away most of the day and I could find my mother secretly crying in the kitchen at midnight. I thought, I was doing something wrong, so I started to behave like a good son, getting good grades and doing my chores on my own. My parents never noticed, too caught up to their fighting. That was going on for five years; to this day I wonder why it took this long .Between those years, I found Nora, she was a kitten back then, on a rainy day inside a shoe box. I thought she was lonely as I was and decided to stop by every day after school, to give her something to eat. I grew attached to her. I decided to go to a different university far away from home, so I started working in a convenient store to earn some money. I found a girlfriend that time, my ex. One day, I arrived from school a bit earlier than usual, and I heard shouting and screaming in the house. What made me run was that the screaming was my mother’s. I opened my parent’s room, only to find my mother laying on the bed and my father on top of her beating her up. Anger started to boil inside of me, so I grabbed my dad to push him away from her and gave him a punch on the jaw. The man fell on the floor in shock, but I didn’t stop, I continued to beat him up, on the face, blinded by anger. My mother was the one who pulled me out of my reverie, pulling me away from him. I looked at her furious and betrayed she didn’t tell me that dad was mistreating her. I got up and called the police, telling them what happened, they ended the call telling me they are on their way. My mother was trying to talk to me, but I only told her to promise me she will tell the police what my dad did to her all those years. The police took away my dad and proceed to question me and my mom. My parents signed a divorce. My dad was put in jail, the police gave him a restraining order to not approach to my mom and he was accused for domestic violence.

After graduating high school, I help my mom move to a smaller house, she had found a job and she was happier than ever. I brought Nora also to the house, she seemed a great company for my mom and mom liked her too. That time, I had to leave for college; my girlfriend had decided to go in our town’s college so she didn’t follow me. We agreed that Nora should stay with her while I was away. I always called her everyday and asked how my favorite cat was doing. One week before the chuseok holidays, I returned to my hometown to surprise my mom and my girlfriend. My mom had a huge smile on her face when she saw and introduced me to her boyfriend who is now my step dad and her new husband.

I decided to drop by my girlfriend’s place afterwards, to surprise her. I entered the house with the spare key she gave me, excited that I would finally be able to see her. I looked around the house to find her and Nora. I stopped in front of a closed bedroom door. I heard a meow next to me and I saw a very skinny Nora rubbing my legs. I bent down to pet her, shocked about her condition, I saw she was limping as well and had bruises on her body. Nora turned and meowed on the door, I was sure she was asking to be fed. I took her to the kitchen to find some cat food for her, but I couldn’t find anything. I realized then that my girlfriend was neglecting my cat and something snapped inside me. I rushed to the closed bedroom door, guessing that she was inside there, only to find her sleeping naked with another man. Words were stuck to my throat and I was unable to move. That moment Nora started to meow more loudly from outside, begging to be fed making the sleeping pair groan in annoyance. “Nora, please shut up, said my girlfriend, I will feed you later” she said angry not opening her eyes. Nora didn’t seem understand and seemed to meow even louder. “I will go and give her a good beating’ that will shut her up, I will be back in a instant, baby”. said the man next to her giving her a peck on the lips with closed eyes. These words broke my stupor and I spoke almost growling “Touch a single hair of her fur and you will be dead in an instant” . The couple seemed to be startled, jumped of the bed, looking at me with horrified eyes. They proceed to cover themselves with some bed sheets and girlfriend was trying to explain to me what I saw. With a single hand movement, I told her to shut up and left the bedroom. I grabbed Nora and proceed to pack her stuff and mine. The man was stuttering, trying to explain to me that he didn’t know she had a boyfriend causing them to fight in front of me. I told him “I don’t mind you having my now ex as your girlfriend, but you have to accept all her package and gave him an envelope. “This file has the result from her STD test resulting that she has Chlamydia , I don’t have and if you don’t as well, then I guess I am not the only victim around here” The look on his face was priceless. I gave him a punch on the face telling him that it was payback for my cat and proceed to leave the house, never looking back.

My ex proceeded to call me but I never answered. I changed my phone number and closed our shared bank account, since I saw I was the only one who put money and she was spending them. I treated Nora back to health and spent time with my mom and her boyfriend. When the holidays ended, I took Nora with me to the university and never let her go ever since.

When he ended his story he noticed the tears on Jinyoung’s eyes.

-That’s so unfair Jaebum-hyung, said the younger with a broken voice, you haven’t done everything to deserve it. Poor Nora, if I knew before what that bitch had done to her, I would have given her an earful. Jinyoung grabbed the sleeping Nora who was next to him and hugged her to his chest, sobbing. The cat meowed at him and started to rub her head to his cheek, trying to console him.

-It’s okay Jinyoungie, it was several years ago, I got mostly over it, said Jaebum sifting on the bed so he can rub his hand to the younger’s back. Jinyoung let go of Nora and wrapped his hands around the elder’s neck, hugging him. Jaebum froze for a minute, but responded back, hugging him as well.

-You don’t deserve bad things Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung whispered to his ear sobbing, and you never will. It’s okay to have feelings, you are human.

-Thank you Jinyoungie, said Jaebum. His heart beat on his chest in a different tune and butterflies started to appear on his stomach.

That moment he realized that he was completely in love with Jinyoung and was finally ready to ask him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, If I don't like this outcome as well, I will proceed to rewrite it when I finish the story.


	7. Rain and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wonders, I proceeded to add some chapters so the story goes more smoothly and lets be honest the previous chapter sucked. So please read the new chap 5 and chap 6 to understand the story better.

Lighting was flashing through the windows and Jaebum was getting anxious. Jinyoung had gone out for a date, his perky ass was prominent in his tight black jeans making Jaebum choke on his coffee. The younger looked excited that he finally had a boyfriend and Jaebum was the opposite, very sad and upset that he didn’t had the chance to ask him to be his. But Jinyoungie looked so happy, his eyes were sparkling when he was talking about his boyfriend for three months and Jaebum was content that he was happy. It didn’t stop him though to have feelings for Jinyoung and he realized that he never will.

A sudden storm wasn’t in Jinyoung’s plans as Jaebum knew, it was a picnic date as well and Jaebum wished that Jinyoung had found a shelter. Suddenly his three cats rushed to the door and started meowing; Jaebum knew who he was immediately. He rushed and opened the door, revealing a shocking wet Jinyoung with puffy eyes, looking so devastated. Jaebum’s heart shattered seeing his precious one looking so broken.

-Jinyoungie, come on in, what happened?

Jinyoung entered the apartment in silence. There were puddles forming on the floor where he was walking.

-Take off this wet clothes and go have a hot shower ok? I will go and make you some hot chocolate ok? the older said to him with a soft voice. Jinyoung nodded and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he appeared again with a fresh pair of pjs, drying his hair with a towel. Jaebum patted his spot next to him on the couch and Jinyoung complied, sitting next to him. He took the cup of hot chocolate the older gave him and took a sip.

-Jinyoungie what is wrong? said Jaebum.

-I broke up with him, the man whispered.

-What happened? You looked so happy with him, said Jaebum.

-Looks like he had other things in his mind than I did, said Jinyoung, looking at the cup.

-I know that you don’t want to talk, but it will help you if you let your frustrations out. Tell me what happened.

-I went to the spot on the park where we said we were going to do our picnic and I saw him with his best friend talking. The friend asked him how is it going with me, Jinyoung made a pause and set his cup on the table. He lifted his knees on the couch and wrapped his hands around, looking so small and venerable. He said to him that it’s going great and he is going to win the bet for sure, continued Jinyoung with a small voice, his eyes turning glassy again.

-A bet? hissed Jaebum.

-He said that it was going well and that he had high chances to fuck my ass tonight. Then he would take a picture of me sleeping naked and prove it to him, said Jinyoung with tears falling from his eyes. I can read peoples thoughts but I was so impressed and happy about his personality that I could never see that he was an asshole. I have known him since college; he wasn’t a stranger, said Jinyoung and started sobbing.

Jaebum’s feelings were between anger and sadness. He was ready to hunt that guy down and make his life miserable but comforting his precious one was a priority. Without hesitation he pulled the younger so he can put his head on his chest and wrapped his hand around him, giving him a hug. He started rubbing his arm soothingly.

-Jinyoungie, you don’t have to blame yourself that much, having feelings for someone also makes you blind about his character, you think there are no flaws. You are lucky that you figured out beforehand.

-But we were aiming to spend the night together, I fell for said feelings for him, said the younger with a broken voice. I was going to let him take advantage of me.

-But you didn’t, your instinct saved you for that and I am sure you gave him a piece of your mind to both of them.

-Well, I gave them a coffee shower and gave him a slap on the cheek, he answered that it was my fault that I was so easy, said Jinyoung sniffling, he also said that I will never find a hot guy to like a cold person like me.

Jaebum’s blood started to boil in his veins and the urge to kill was getting stronger.

-Show me a picture and he will be dead in an instant, said the older with a low voice. Jinyoung’s insides shook from how sexy his voice sounded. He lifted his head up and looked at Jaebum.

-I don’t want you to become a murderer hyung; you said you were against violence.

-Well sometimes we have to make exceptions, said Jaebum.

-No, he doesn’t matter; it is just that he said I will never find a boyfriend which is true. I don’t understand why it is so difficult.

-Come on Jinyoung, some men will die to be your boyfriend and who knows, maybe the perfect boyfriend was around here and you never knew it, said Jaebum looking at him.

Jinyoung looked at the older man for a minute silent, like he was resisting doing something.

-You think so? said Jinyoung with a small voice.

Jaebum gave him a smile.

-I know so, he said, growing a sudden courage and starting to close the distance between them. Jinyoung didn’t pull away, instead he closed his eyes. 

Their breaths were mixing and their lips almost touching, when a song started to play in the background startling both of them. They turned to see that Jaebum’s phone was ringing on the coffee table. Jackson’s derp face was on the screen. Nora leaped that moment on the coffee table and looked at the ringing phone.

-I think you should better take the call, said Jinyoung, with pink cheeks.

That moment, Nora looked at the two and back at the phone. She lifted her paw and pressed it on the phone, right on the red button and ended the call. She meowed at them again and leaped of the table, disappearing on the house.

-Looks like we don’t have to anymore, chucked Jaebum.

-Has she done it again? said Jinyoung.

-No, that was the first time.

-Wow, that was amazing, she is very clever.

-Yes, she kind of helped us, said Jaebum with a sly grin. We were getting busy anyway.

-Busy with..mm. Jinyoung was trying to ask only to be interrupted by a pair of lips. Jaebum kissed him senseless, wrapping his hand around his nape. Jinyoung let out a sigh, wrapping his hands around the Jaebum’s neck, breathing the others scent. When they pulled away, Jaebum pulled him back to his embrace, kissing the top of his head.

-Jinyoungie, I didn’t kiss so to comfort you or take advantage of your break up. I like you for a while now, even before we had officially met each other, I was happy to go every day to the literature class just to see you smiling and talking about literature. When you found Nora, I was happy that I was given the chance to finally meet you and finding my cat and taking such a good care of her made me realize ah, he is the one. I was scared to death when I found you unconscious on the floor. I was just such a coward to tell you my feeling because you were so perfect to me and I couldn’t bear to lose our friendship if you didn’t have the same feelings for me. I gave you so many signs that I like you and you didn’t responded to anyone, but now that you return the kiss, I am sure you have some feelings for me as well.

-I like you as well, even before I met you. When I realized you were Nora’s owner and saw you real personality, I found out how amazing you were, sweet and caring to your cats, and so smart and talented. I just always thought you were attracted to girls until when I learnt that you were bisexual. I thought that I had hopes for liking me but I didn’t want to lose you as well, said Jinyoung, with a smile. I was having an affair because I thought that you didn’t like me that way, but it didn’t help that much. At the end, I was just sad that I wasn’t going to have a boyfriend because I was stuck having feeling for you. And if you mean walking around the house shirtless as a sign, then I have to say that you are such a tease, hyung.

-So, you did see it, said Jaebum with a smile.

Jinyoung looked at him as well with a sly smile.

-Yes, that’s why I started walking around the house with no pants on.

A pair of hands squeezed his thighs and a pair of eyes blazing with burning passion looked at him.

-You little vixen, Jaebum hissed.

-It was just a piece of your own medicine; Jinyoung purred and gave him a peck on the lips.

Jaebum dived back to give him a kiss, pushing him so he can lay on the couch and he laid on top of him, initiating a French kiss. Jinyoung moaned and wrapped his hand around his shoulders with Jaebum caressing his thighs.

-Are you sure you want us to be boyfriends, Jinyoung? This is not to pity me isn’t it? You don’t have feelings for your boyfriend, do you? said Jaebum.

-My boyfriend was only to distract me from you. I am mostly flustrated because I couldn't read him and he fooled me, I didn't had much feelings for him.I always dreamed of you to notice me, let alone becoming your boyfriend, hyung. .As you can see it didn’t work, smiled Jinyoung.

-You want me to become your boyfriend? said Jaebum, with a smile.

-Well, I thought confessing to me was with that purpose, did I misunderstood? said Jinyoung hesitantly.

-No, you didn’t. Want to go on a date with me? said Jaebum kissing his neck.

-I would love to, hyung, said Jinyoung smiling wide, his eyes turning into crescents and gave the older a kiss.

That moment Jaebum’s phone rang one again causing them to groan. The face of Jackson appeared once again on the screen.

-I guess, I have to answer this, said Jaebum lifting himself up.

Jinyoung already missed the others warmth. Jaebum pressed the green button on his phone and putted on his ear.

-Hey Jackson what’s up? said Jaebum only to pull his phone away from his ear because of a scream. Calm yourself down man; I don’t want to lose my hearing. Speak in a normal volume. Jaebum’s feature lit up that moment. Really? That’s great news, man, congratulations! I will inform Jinyoung. Of course we are free. Yes, we will get ourselves ready. We will talk, okay? Bye, Jackson, said Jaebum and ended the call.

-What happened? said Jinyoung sitting next to him.

-Guess, said Jaebum smiling.

-You know I am not a good guesser, pouted Jinyoung.

-Jackson proposed to Mark and he said yes, said Jaebum with a smile.

-Really?!That’s great! said Jinyoung with a smile.

-Yeah, he called to asked us if we are free tonight so we can go out and celebrate their engagement, they have to fly to America the next day and to China after to tell their parents so they will be busy.

-Of course we are free, said Jinyoung smiling, I am going to go and change, said Jinyoung and gave him a kiss. When he entered the bedroom, Jaebum flopped on the couch with a big smile on his face, happy that he is finally able to call Jinyoung his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back everyone!! Don't worry, I will post the next one soon enough!
> 
> Have a good day and remember, you are an amazing person.


	8. Engagement Party and secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, we surpassed 1000 views!!  
Thank you so much guys, I really appreciate it!! I was pleased that you read the other chapters as well!!  
I hope you enjoy this one as well!!

-Congratulations on your engagement hyungs! said Bambam lifting his glass.

-Thank you said Mark smiling, he was smiling all the time, Jinyoung knew that his cheeks are going ache at the end of the day, but he doesn’t blame him.

-So, how Jackson-hyung proposed? asked Yugyeom smiling.

-We were having dinner at a hotel’s restaurant, which was absolutely delicious and we went to a room that Gaga booked, which was one of the most expensive one I am sure, with an amazing view of Seoul. We were relaxing on the couch, Gaga went to the bathroom one moment and I stood up to see the view. When I turned around I saw Gaga on one knee, holding a small box on his hand, smiling to me. I said yes of course and then he started crying and we ended up crying together.

-Pff, typical Jackson-hyung, said the maknae earning a blown on the head from Jackson causing the others to laugh.

-We are having the marriage in America , said Mark and of course you guys are all coming.

-We have talked about how we want our marriage so we only have to make the plans, said Jackson.

-If you want any help do tell us, said Youngjae. Who will be your best men?

The couple smiled at the question.

-That was the easiest decision to choose, said Jackson.

-Way too easy, said Mark. We couldn’t be together without them so they are perfect.

-Oh I think I know, said Youngjae smiling.

-My best man will be Jinyoungie of course said Mark, he told me he will kick my ass if I refuse to go on a date with Jackson.

-Well, that was true, I will be happy to be your best man, said Jinyoung smiling and hugging Mark.

-And of course my best man will be Jaebum-hyung. Due to his lateness, I had the chance to meet an angel and he convinced me to ask him a date.

-You will never forget that I stood you up, will you? said Jaebum.

-No, because I met my fiancé, said Jackson. So are you going to become my best man?

-Sure, I listened to your crap every day, I believed I had conquered that position, said Jaebum, making Jinyoung laugh.

-You can also bring you boyfriend Jinyoung-ah, said Mark.

Jinyoung froze at the spot, biting his lips.

-He won’t be coming hyung, said Jinyoung.

-Why won’t he come? asked Mark with raised eyebrows.

-Well, I broke up with him today.

-Oh,why? said Youngjae, you seemed like a nice couple.

-We had different wishes, it seems, said Jinyoung.

-What kind of wishes? said Jackson.

-He wanted to fuck me to win a bet, I wanted a relationship, said Jinyoung.

The others gasped, except Jaebum, who squeezed his thigh softy under the table, silently comforting him. He really wanted to kiss him, but he was hesitant.

-Just tell us where he hangs out and we will take care of him, said Jackson with a frown.

-I can hack his computer as well, if you want to, said Mark.

-No, guys it’s okay, I didn’t have that many feelings for him, it was to get over a guy. In other words, he didn’t help at all, well he did in a way, said Jinyoung smiling, making Jaebum smile as well.

-How did he help? You got together with the guy you wanted to get over? said Bambam.

-That’s a secret for now, said Jinyoung smiling.

-Aww, you are no fun hyung, said Youngjae.

-When was he fun? said Jackson earning a blow in the head from Jinyoung, making the other laugh.

\------------------------------------------------------/////////////----------------------------------------------------

-Did you want me to tell them, that we are dating, hyung? said Jinyoung at Jaebum as they were walking home.

-No Jinyoungie, I think we should first see how it is going, we escaped from their teasing this way for a while, said the older, reaching to interlace their fingers. Your fingers are cold, he added.

-Yes, it is a bit chilly, said Jinyoung.

Jaebum pulled him closed to hug him, opening his jacket so the shorter one can be extremely close with him, closing the jacket around his frame and keeping it there with his hands. Jinyoung put his head on Jaebum’s chest and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, under the coat, feeling warmer in an instant.

-Feeling warmer? said Jaebum smiling.

-Much warmer, said Jinyoung. His boyfriend gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

-Let’s go home so we can cuddle and get warmed up, he said pecking the shorter’s lips.

-That sounds great.

\-------------------------------------------------------/////////////----------------------------------------------

Their routine didn’t change that much after becoming boyfriends, there were the kisses and the hugs they share but the treated each other the same. Jinyoung couldn’t believe how he passed his day without his good morning kiss, or how he managed to sleep without cuddling with Jaebum. His coworkers started asking him what made him so happy and smiling and Jinyoung always answered that he was just content with his life.

-Ok, I had enough, said Mark putting his fork down.

-Hmmm? said Jinyoung with his mouth full, they were eating together at a small bistro.

-What’s gotten you into a giggly bitch for the past three months? Spit it out.

-I am not a giggly bitch, protested Jinyoung.

-Well, you have a smile on your face stuck there all the time and you smile every time you look at your phone like an idiot, tell me.

-I am happy because I am fine after that awful break up I was having, nothing else, said Jinyoung drinking some coffee.

-I lived with you for some time; I know when you are hiding something for me, said Mark crossing his arms.

-Ok there is something going on, said Jinyoung.

-I knew it!! So what is it? Did you fuck with somebody?

-No, hyung, said Jinyoung blushing, although I really want to.

-Ok, then what happened, did some kid propose to you again?

-No, hyung said Jinyoung laughing, I will tell you when I am ready, ok?

-Fine, said Mark pouting, it better be good.

\------------------------------------------------------/////////////////-----------------------------------------------

-Jinyoungie, I am home, said Jaebum entering the apartment with a smile.

Jinyoung lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and smiled back. Nora was snoozing on his lap and the other two cats were sitting on his sides sleeping as well. Jaebum sat on the couch, gave a pet on his cats and a soft kiss to Jinyoung,

-How was your day with Jackson? said the kindergarten teacher.

-It was nice, we went to help him buy a suit for the wedding, it was a bit tiring, said Jaebum.

-Go and take a shower, I was thinking of take out and a movie? said Jinyoung.

-Sounds great, said the older, giving the other a peck before leaving.

When he returned, Jinyoung put his book on the coffee table careful not to wake up the snoozing cat, and put his face on the elder’s chest the moment he sat down. Jaebum chuckled and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s frame, cuddling with him. Kunta who was sitting next to Jinyoung, had changed his spot to sit on Jaebum’s lap.

-I missed you, said the younger.

-I missed your sassy self too, teased the other, kissing Jinyoung’s crown. How was your day with Mark?

-It was nice, we had so much to talk about and he needed help with the flower arrangement for the wedding so we were looking for some pictures, he looked so excited, said Jinyoung smiling.

-Well, Jackson had a smile stuck on his face all the time too.

-I think Mark-hyung is suspecting that I am having an affair; He is saying that I am a giggly bitch, I am smiling too much for my usually “cold” self.

Jaebum chuckled at the comment.

-Jackson is suspecting that something good happened to me as well. Do you think it is time we tell them that we are dating?

-I think so too, said Jinyoung, I am expecting a lot of teasing as well.

-I am expecting that too. But we will get the teasing anyway no matter when we tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the end of this chapter!! Fear not, anoither chapter will be updated soon, I am not forgetting you guys.
> 
> Until next time, kisses and remember you are amazing <3


	9. Ι am sorry, WHAT?!

-I am sorry, WHAT? said Mark with wide eyes, the rest of the group had similar expressions on their faces. They had gathered to Jinyoung and Jaebum’s place to eat some pizza and catch up.

-Did you just say that you have been dating each other for three months? said Jackson slowly.

Jinyoung and Jaebum looked at each other with amused expressions. Jaebum wrapped his hand around Jinyoung’s shoulders and smiled at them.

-Yeah, we wanted to make sure our feelings were mutual, he said.

-Sorry that we kept it secret from you.

-You assholes, I knew there was something between you two, but there was always something between you. So, did you guys finally fucked? said Jackson.

The couple sputtered in embarrassment.

-Jackson! said Mark hitting him on the chest, they don’t have to tell us. Congratulations you two, you finally had the guts to confess.

-So that’s the secret Jinyoung-hyung told us? said Yugyeom. The couple nodded.

-Yeah, we were seriously thinking of getting you guys together, said Youngjae.

-So how did you guys got together? said Bambam.

-He returned from his date telling me that he broke up and I told him that he doesn’t deserve him, there are better out there for him. One thing led to another and we kissed.

-It happened before Jackson called us to announce that you are getting married, we didn’t want to steal your spotlight, said Jinyoung.

-So you guys were sucking face, that’s why you didn’t answer my phone call? deadpanned Jackson.

-Well, we did that too, but Nora was the one who ended the call, said Jaebum, smiling.

-Yeah, she pushed the red button with her paw, looked at us like saying “please do continue” and left, said Jinyoung.

The others laughed at the statement.

-Nora didn’t also bring you guys together when she was lost? said Yugyeom.

-Looks like she was your little matchmaker, added Bambam.

The couple laughed at the statement.

-You are absolutely right, she is our matchmaker, said Jinyoung.

-Guess we will have to buy her more treats, said Jaebum laughing.

\----------------------------------------------------------////////////////////----------------------------------------

-Jinyoung, did you hear what I said? asked Mark. Jinyoung and Mark, along with Youngjae, were in the department store looking for their suits for the wedding.

-No hyung , sorry I was thinking something, said Jinyoung with an apologetic look.

-I was thinking of wearing a dark blue or magenta suit for the wedding, said Mark.

-That sounds great hyung! A steel blue would look great on you as well, said Jinyoung.

-What were you thinking? said Youngjae.

-That I am losing my patience with my boyfriend, answered Jinyoung. He so hot and I want to jump on him, Jinyoung whined.

-Really? You haven’t? said Mark. I was expecting you to fuck like bunnies, said Mark with a raised eyebrow.

-Well, we don’t, Jaebum comes exhausted from work now that he was promoted as the head of his team and I don’t want to tire him more, said Jinyoung. He still walks around half naked and sometimes he comes in the room only with his boxers on and god I am losing my patience.

-So why don’t you jump on him? I am sure hyung does all these things to trigger you, said Youngjae.

-Yeah, Jaebum is flirty with you because he wants to seduce you. He must have known that you are struggling not to jump on him, said Mark. Jackson used to do it to me as well, when we were staying together, walking around shirtless. He also was inviting me to when he had that gym practice, seeing him get all sweaty with that black tank top. I couldn’t do anything in public and he knew it. But I took my revenge on him, said Mark with a smirk.

-Why don’t you seduce him as well hyung? said Youngjae.

-Yeah, wear some sexy pants on your next date and make him lose his ground. I sure you can do it, said Mark.

-He has seen all my pants and hasn’t budged at all, said Jinyoung pouting.

-Let’s buy some new pants then, said Youngjae smiling.

The trio went to store after store. They were lucky to find and order their suits. Mark decided to go with a steel purple suit to much his newly dyed hair. It had a shiny fabric and complimented his skin tone; he decided to get a silver tie. Jinyoung decided to get a navy blue suit with a silver tie as well to much the groom’s since he was Mark’s best man. Youngjae decided on a petrol green suit with a black tie. All three of them took a white shirt and black shoes.

After that Mark and Youngjae decided to go for pants hunting for Jinyoung. Jinyoung kind of regretted it, after the tenth pants he tried. He tried the next one and exited the dressing room. Youngjae gave him a bright smile and Mark gave him a whistle.

-Oh hyung you look so good on those, said Youngjae, Jaebum-hyung won’t resist you, said Youngjae.

-Youngjae is right, white pants look great on you, it compliments your peach so much, said Mark, we are definitely getting these. Jaebum will definitely jump on you.

Jinyoung blushed at Mark’s comment and looked himself on the mirror. The guys were right, it looked great on him. He gave himself a smile and started getting excited for his date with Jaebum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is finally here, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> See you next time, remember you are amazing!
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


	10. White pants.

_Hey, baby I am going to be there in five minutes_, the message from Jaebum said. Jinyoung’s heart started to beat faster on his chest and bit his bottom lip to hide his excitement. He was waiting for Jaebum at the bar they usually go too. He decided to match his new pants with a black shirt tucked in, black shoes and a grey trench coat.

-Hey baby, said Jaebum approaching him with a smile. Jinyoung’s words died on his throat. The older man looked so good that the younger’s mouth started to go dry. Jaebum must have drop by their place and changed, explaining the black jeans with holes, the black turtle neck sweater and the black leather jacket. His hair was slicked back and he smelled so good.

Jinyoung gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips and smiled at him.

-Hey, you look great, he said because saying “you look like a fucking meal or you look like a daddy” was a bit much.

-You look amazing as well, said Jaebum, scanning his outfit.

They entered the bar and found a table.

-I am going to get our drinks, the usual Jinyoungie? asked Jaebum shedding his jacket off.

Jinyoung turned his back to him a little so his plan works and took of his coat. He put his coat on a chair and looked at Jaebum. The older looked at him with a stunned expression and a flame on his eyes like he was trying to resist something. Jinyoung gave himself a pat in the back and smiled at his boyfriend.

-Yes please, said Jinyoung.

Jaebum nodded and strode to the bar, completely silent. Jinyoung sat down and grabbed his phone. He texted to Mark and Youngjae Jaebum’s reaction and thanked them for insisting buying the pants.

_Look someone is getting laid tonight_, answered Mark with a winking face.

_Yeah, go get yo man Jinyoung-hyung!! _answered Youngjae with a smiling face.

-Excuse me, how someone as sexy as you is alone in a place like this? said a voice that wasn’t Jaebum’s and Jinyoung knew that voice. He looked up and saw that it was his ex.

The ex looked at him with a grin.

-Jinyoung, I am now not impressed that you are alone, said the ex, you are very delusional so you must be looking for someone. I imagine how hard it will be for you.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the comment but gave him a smile.

-Well, you seem to be alone too, looking for an easy fuck, it must be difficult for you as well. I can understand now who is hunter and looking for his next prey, said Jinyoung.

-If you weren’t so difficult, we would be a great pair Jinyoung, I am sure we would be compatible in sex, said the ex with flirty eyes. I know you want it as well.

Jinyoung stood up slowly with narrow eyes to face him.

-I told before and I will tell you again, I don’t want someone who can fuck well, I want someone who can take care of me and treat me like I deserve. Egoistic assholes like you are out of my league so why don’t you turn around and leave before my boyfriend arrives?

-You have a boyfriend? said the ex chuckling. Who would like to have a relationship with you? said the ex.

Jinyoung pressed his lips together not to make a scene.

-Hey Jinyoungie, sorry I am late said Jaebum, returning with their drinks. He gave Jinyoung a kiss on the cheek. Jinyoung melted in an instant, feeling much better.

The ex looked at Jaebum with wide eyes and an open mouth. He looked like he wanted to disappear from the earth.

-Chief, said the ex.

-Hey, said Jaebum with a smile, I didn’t know you knew my Jinyoungie. How do you know each other? he asked smiling, emphasizing a little more on the word my.

Jinyoung was sure he was one step before killing him.

-Yeah, we know each other since university, said the other with a small voice, a totally different character from before.

-That’s why, said Jaebum. I hope you are not slacking too much because it’s weekend, I am expecting your assignment first thing on Monday. We have a deadline to catch.

-Yes Jaebum-ssi I was going home to continue anyway, said the ex trying to smile. Nice meeting you again ,Jinyoung, said the ex. Good night, chief he said and almost fled to the exit.

Jaebum put the drinks on the table and sat down along with Jinyoung. He gave the younger’s hand a squeeze and looked at him.

-Are you alright? Damn, if I knew he was your ex I wouldn’t have hired him, said Jaebum with gritted teeth.

Jinyoung melted at his words and stroked the elder’s cheek.

-I am fine, he didn’t hurt me, he was just annoying and I think he won’t do anything else, since he knows I am his boss’s boyfriend. He was so ready to piss himself. Actually, he didn’t even know that who I was when he approached me, must be looking for someone to get laid, said Jinyoung.

-Well, that wasn’t going to happen since you are taken, said Jaebum with a heated stare. I don’t blame him though; you look amazing in these pants, said Jaebum with a deep voice and squeezed his thigh with his hand.

Jinyoung gave him a deep kiss and a sly smile.

-I am glad you like them, purred Jinyoung.

Jaebum gave him a kiss on the lips and took a sip on his drink and looked at him intensively. Jinyoung thought that it going to be a long night.

\------------------------------------------------------///////////////////---------------------------------------------

Jinyoung’s back collided with their closed entrance door but he was too caught with the intense lip lock Jaebum was giving him that he didn’t mind. Jaebum helped him take off his coat and unbutton the first buttons of his shirt, diving to give him kisses along his neck. Jinyoung moaned at the harsh bite on his collarbone making the elder growl.

Jaebum lift him up so that Jinyoung’s legs where wrapped around his waist. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, giving him a kiss on the lips. The older carried him to their room and set Jinyoung on the bed, lying on top of him.

-You are hard to resist, Jinyoungie, growled Jaebum.

-I am glad I am making it difficult for you, the other purred.

Clothes flew everywhere in the room leaving the couple only with their boxers. Kisses and giggles ensued, Jinyoung looking at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes. Jaebum smiled at him with fond look on his face.

-I really love you Park Jinyoung, if you only knew how much you mean to me, said Jaebum caressing Jinyoung’s kiss. The other gave him a blinding smile, making him go breathless.

-I love you too Im Jaebum, he said pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Jinyoung gave him kisses across his jaw line and dive to suck the skin between his neck and shoulders, leaving a hickey. The older gave him a full on French kiss, biting his bottom lip and traced his lips across his neck and chest, stopping to give his nipples a hard suck. Jinyoung moaned loudly threading his fingers with Jaebum’s silky hair, aroused from the hard sucks and soft licks he received. Jaebum pulled his boxers off, throwing them across the room, and gave his cock a kiss on the crown. Jinyoung whimpered urging him to continue, his boyfriend wasted no time and took the organ on his mouth, starting a steady pace, stopping once in a while to suck the tip.

It didn’t last long for Jinyoung to cum with a loud moan, spamming with the release, feeling the euphoria clouding his mind. Jaebum left his embrace for a minute to retrieve the bottle of lube and the packet of condoms. When he returned and sat on the bed, Jinyoung sat up to give him a deep kiss on the lips. The older growled in appreciation but jolted when he felt a hand rubbing his boxers. His back collided on the mattress from a push and Jinyoung approached him in his hands and knees walking like a cat, which Jaebum found it extremely sexy for some reason. The younger gave him a smirk and pulled his boxers off.

-Let me return the favor hyung, he purred. Jaebum shivered, feeling his breath on his dick. Jinyoung took his boyfriend cock on his hand and gave an experimental lick on the head making Jaebum groan. Jinyoung opened his mouth and took him in, reaching close to the hilt; he used his hand to rub the base that couldn’t reach with his mouth.

The older started seeing stars from his boyfriend’s ministrations, which started sucking even faster and reached for his release. The next moment Jaebum was working opening his boyfriend’s ass with his lubed fingers.

-Hyung, more, Jinyoung whimpered.

-Patience baby, said Jaebum with a deep voice, I don’t wish to hurt you.

Jinyoung started panting after three fingers in; his sweat soaked hair was sticking on his forehead. Jaebum thought that he looked ravishing, looking at him with hooded eyes. The younger’s legs snapped when Jaebum found his prostate again.

-Please, I want you inside me, I don’t think I am going to last long enough, begged Jinyoung, his cock was leaking so much precum.

Jaebum didn’t need to be told twice; he pulled out his fingers with a pop and grabbed the lube once again. Rolling the condom on his dick, he didn’t break the eye contact with him and had a sly smirk on his face. He placed the tip on the hole and pressed lightly.

-Be ready to get wrecked Jinyoungie, he said with a dark voice making Jinyoung shiver, and pressed in.

The duo moaned in unison from the intrusion. Jaebum was trying not to come from the tight heat surrounding him. He pushed in until he reached to the hilt, letting out a large exhale. Jinyoung grabbed the base of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him hard.

Hips started moving in sync, slowly and steadily at the beginning. Jaebum buried his face in Jinyoung’s neck, hot puffs of breath where tickling the other.

Jinyoung let out a moan when Jaebum find his sweet spot, biting his lips to stop himself from screaming in ecstasy.

-No baby, don’t do that, let me hear your voice, said the older pulling the bottom lip free with his thumb.

He started picking the pace, making the other close his eyes moaning loudly.

-Yeah, Jinyoungie let me hear you, growled Jaebum, giving a hard thrust.

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck. At the next moment Jaebum’s back collided with the mattress, Jinyoung sitting on his lap. The younger pushed his hair away from him forehead, looking at the ceiling and showing that beautiful long neck, covered with bite marks. Jaebum’s chest puffed with pride, seeing those marks on his boyfriend.

Jinyoung started rolling his hips, making Jaebum groan, never loosing eye contact with Jinyoung. The older wanted the image of Jinyoung riding him, rolling his hips wantonly and moaning his name to be carved on his memory and never disappear.

Jinyoung’s hip movements started getting sloppier, signaling that he was close to come, so Jaebum decided to help him, by thrusting upwards hard and fast hitting his sweet spot every time, making Jinyoung whimper in delight. Jaebum’s eyesight started getting foggy from pleasure getting closer to release.

-Jinyoungie, baby, I am close to cum, he said with a growl. Let’s cum together.

Jinyoungie nodded and they started to synchronize their thrusts, it wasn’t long since they came undone moaning each other names. Jinyoungie fell onto Jaebum, trying to catch his breath, the other didn’t complain, instead he wrapped his hands around his waist, sighing.

-Damn, Jinyoungie you were amazing, said Jaebum when they caught their breaths.

Jinyoung giggled and lifted his head from the elder’s chest.

-You weren’t bad yourself, he said giving him a peck. I feel a bit sticky though, wanna go for a bath?

Jaebum lifted his eyebrow with a smile.

-Together? We might start with a bath but it might end different.

-How different? asked Jinyoung with a smile.

-Well, like fucking you against the bathroom wall, said Jaebum with a dark gaze.

-That doesn’t sound bad, purred Jinyoung, how about blowing you under the shower spray while we are at it?

Jaebum didn’t respond instead he grabbed the back of his nape and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. Jinyoung melted in the spot wrapping his hands around the elder’s neck. Jaebum carried him to the bathroom silent, eager to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was time to.. spice things up a little don't you think?  
Consider the smut a treat for you, I tried my best.
> 
> See you on the next chapter, and remember, you are amazing.
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


	11. New Encounters.

-Jaebum-hyung, you came! said Yugyeom smiling at the elder.

-Sorry for being late guys, said Jaebum sitting down next to them.

-It’s okay dude, said Jackson sipping his coffee, we were just started talking; Yugyeom was a bit late as well.

-Jaebum-hyung is that a hickie on your neck? said Yugyeom with a devious smile, looking at Jaebum’s neck.

-Yeah, it is a hickie!! You finally hit it with Jinyoung? teased Jackson.

Jaebum gave them a smile, as the answer.

-You did!! Come on, spit it out!! said Jackson. What finally broke your resolve?

Jaebum groaned at the memory of Jinyoung dressed in the white pants.

-Jinyoung bought white pants and wore them to our date, said Jaebum. He did on purpose to tease me and..

-And you fucked like bunnies for a whole weekend? continued Jackson.

-Pretty much, said Jaebum with a chuckle. I was a bit late at work also this morning, I overslept.

-You hyung, overslept? asked Yugyeom, with a raised eyebrow.

-Well Jinyoung woke up early to go to the kindergarten, early meaning 5 o’clock in the morning and he was feeling adventurous, he said with a sly grin.

-Ew, no I don’t want to hear more, said Yugyeom, it’s like hearing how my parents fucked each other.

Jackson let out his signature hyena laugh, pushing Yugyeom making him almost fall from his seat.

\------------------------------------------------------////////////////------------------------------------------------

-So the pants didn’t work hyung? Asked Youngjae.

Jinyoung jolted at the question and looked at Youngjae.

-Why do you think that? he asked.

-Well you have been staring at your coffee cup for a while now, said Bambam. He already knew about the white pants plan.

-The message you sent us was kind of positive, said Mark. Did the plan fail?

Jinyoung chuckled at them, with pink cheeks.

-No, it went extremely well, he said.

Mark beamed at the answer and nudged Jinyoung.

-C’mon, spill!! More details! Did he fuck you against the wall like you wanted?

Jinyoung blushed red recalling the weekend, and the sex marathon him and Jaebum did. Jaebum didn’t waste his time taking him under the shower, mouthing his neck like a starved man.

The next morning, Jinyoung was woken up by a paw on his cheek and a whiny meow. The Almighty Queen Nora needed to be fed immediately and the spoiled cat wasn’t going to leave until the order is fulfilled. The younger woke up to feed the cats and decided to make breakfast as well. Dressed in one of Jaebum’s black sweaters and boxers he decided to have some omelets with coffee. He was greeted with a back hug and a kiss on the neck from Jaebum, who couldn’t resist telling him that he looks great in that sweater. Jinyoung blushed at the comment making the older chuckle. After they ate their breakfast Jinyoung gave him a deep kiss on the lips making the other growl. Jaebum proceed to fuck him on the kitchen table, hard and fast stealing his breath away. The rest of the weekend proceeded with Jaebum fucking him in every room in the house only to stop when they have to eat or sleep.

On Monday morning Jinyoung decided to wake him up with blowjob and proceed to ride him with his head facing the ceiling. Jaebum though he was dreaming, still groggy from waking up but quickly realized that morning sex was happening and proceed to snap his hips upwards matching Jinyoung’s pace until they both came, screaming each other’s name. After they calmed their labored breaths, Jinyoung realized that he was close to being late for work, so he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips and proceed to take a quick shower, put some clothes and rushed outside the door.

-Hyung!! You are so red! said Bambam laughing.

-So he did it, said Mark smiling. Did you go out of the house, or did you proceed to catch up the three months you didn’t fuck?

-I am sure we fucked for a whole year, said Jinyoung with a smile; Jaebum is a beast in bed. We fucked in every room, I am sure of it, he said trying not to recall the weekend’s events.

-We don’t want any details, thank you, said Bambam, drinking his coffee.

The rest laughed at the comment.

-I am glad you are happy Jinyoung-hyung, you are literally glowing, said Youngjae smiling.

Jinyoung smiled at the comment, but a sudden reminder made his smile fall.

-I am trying to, he said.

-What’s wrong Jinyoungie? asked Mark.

-Well, my parents have been trying to get in touch with me the past few days, I don’t know what they want, I never answer, but they are so persistent.

-They might want to know how you are doing, said Youngjae.

-They are learning everything from my sisters, apart from the fact that I have a boyfriend of course.

-What if they want to have good terms with you? said Mark.

-I doubt that, my dad doesn’t change his mind that much and my mom always listens to him, I am sure they decided to disown me, said Jinyoung.

-Jinyoungie, I know your parents, they have a soft spot on you being their only son, I don’t think they will disown you, answer their call, said Mark.

-I hope so hyung, I hope so.

\-------------------------------------------------------////////////////------------------------------------------------

Jaebum decided to go outside on his lunch break and have some coffee and a sandwich. His subordinates made a mess of things and they had to do their project from the beginning, he wanted to at least his lunch to be in peace. Outside the bistro he was aiming to go stood a woman in his mid 50’s in the shade. It was an extremely hot day for spring, signaling that summer was coming. The woman looked like she wasn’t feeling well, her complexion was pale. Jaebum approached her in concern.

-Are you alright, ajumeoni? said Jaebum approaching closer.

The woman looked at him and gave him a smile.

-I am a bit dizzy from the sun, said the woman.

-You should sit somewhere, would you like me to fetch you some water? asked Jaebum.

-No, it’s okay, my husband is inside to find us a table, said the woman, motioning the bistro.

That moment a man exited the bistro looking worried. He approached the woman, and place his hand on her shoulder.

-Jagiya, are you alright? I couldn’t find a table, they are all booked, said the man apologetically. Can you walk some more so we can go and sit on a bench or a café? The man told her softly.

-I don’t think I will be able to move further, said the woman. I really need to sit down.

-I know, but we need to walk some more to find a spot, we will walk as slowly as you can ok? said the man softly.

Jaebum started to feel sorry for the woman and melted at the tenderness her husband was giving her. He wished to be like that with Jinyoung when they grow older.

-Would you like to sit with me? I have already booked a table in there.

The older couple looked at him.

-It’s okay, we don’t wish to bother you, said the man.

-I was already going to sit alone and ajumeoni doesn’t look so well to walk further. I insist, said Jaebum with a smile. I promise ajusshi, you won’t be a bother at all.

After a few more minutes, Jaebum smoothly convinced them to sit with him.

-I am so sorry for the bother, my blood sugar level has dropped, that’s why I was dizzy, said the woman bowing her head after they ordered.

-It’s okay, said Jaebum smiling.

-My wife was stressed and hadn’t eaten anything today, said the man with a smile. Thank you, he said bowing.

-Ah, it’s no problem at all, said Jaebum.

-What is your name, young man?

-My name is Im Jaebum.

The older couple explained to him that they came to visit their son and weren’t familiar with Seoul.

-We hope to fix things with him, said the man, with a concerned look.

-We said some bad things to him and we didn’t gave him the support he needed, we hope it is not too late for him to forgive us, said the woman.

-I am sure he will forgive you, he is your son after all, said Jaebum smiling.

The man shook his head, with a frown.

-I don’t think it is that easy. Our son told us that he is not interested in women. We were shocked at the beginning; we thought that it wasn’t normal; we decided to cut ties with him.

-After a while, we realized what a mistake we did, said the woman. We were missing him a lot and we broke the promise we had said to him’ that no matter how far away he is, we will always be there for him, said the woman with glassy eyes.

-He might not be the perfect son that we wanted to be, but he still is our son, said the man. We might not understand his sexual preferences but we want him to explain to us and be patient, said the man.

Jaebum smiled at them.

-I am sure if you tell him those words, he will forgive you, just be honest with him, said Jaebum. I had the same problem with my parents when I came out. It was a bit hard to wrap their heads around what I told them, but they managed to understand.

The couple looked at him with wonder.

-Are you gay too Jaebum-ah? asked the man with a hushed voice.

-I am bisexual, said Jaebum.

-Oh, that means that you like both genders, right? said the woman.

-Yes, although I have a boyfriend right now, I don’t think I am going to break up with him, said Jaebum with a smile.

The couple looked at him with a smile.

-That’s kind of disappointing though, said the woman, I was thinking to introduce you to my son if you were single. You are such a nice and handsome young man.

-Thank you very much, but I think your son can find some you will like, said Jaebum. I can meet him someday as a friend though, if he doesn’t mind.

-That sounds lovely, said the woman.

Jaebum left an hour later to go back to work, the old couple asked him to exchange number in case they want to ask him something about Seoul. He was sure that they were harmless so he decided to give it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments, they make me extremely happy!!  
I hope you enjoy this one as well.
> 
> See you next time!!  
Remember, you are amazing!


	12. My boyfriend is perfect.

Later that day, in the evening, Jaebum was approaching his car on his company’s parking, when his phone made a sound. It was a message from Jinyoung.

Jinyoungie: _Bummie, my parents came for a visit._

The elder’s eyes widened, at the message. He started getting worried because his boyfriend’s parents were disappointed in him so Jinyoungie decided to cut ties with them. They hadn’t spoken to each other for a long time. He pressed the call button immediately, not bothering to type. Jinyoung answered in seconds.

_-Hey Bummie, _ said the voice, there was a tone on his voice, it was a happy tone.

-Hey baby, everything alright? said Jaebum. Your parents came for a visit?

-_Yes_, said the other, cheerful_. They wanted to talk to me personally to apologize for their behavior. Basically they wanted to settle things between us._

Jaebum smiled at the words unlocking his car, a beeping sound echoed in the parking lot.

-That great baby, I am glad things went great with them!! Are they still there? he asked sitting on the driver’s seat.

-_Yes, they are, they asked me if I had a boyfriend and I told them I have, so they want to meet you, _said Jinyoung, hesitant_. They are waiting for you to return home. Are you okay with that? I can make an excuse you have to work overtime, if you don’t want to._

-Do you want me to meet them? asked Jaebum. If you think that it is not the best time to meet them, then I won’t meet them.

_-I really want you to meet them, they will definitely adore you,_ said Jinyoung sincere. _But I don’t want to pressure you._

-No, I don’t mind, sometime I will meet them no matter if they like me or not. I will be there in 20 minutes, do you need me to bring some food? asked Jaebum, turning the keys to activate the engine.

-_Ok, I will tell them that you will be there soon, said Jinyoung excited. No, my parents will go and get some rest after they meet you, so I was thinking of takeout and cuddles, _said the younger. _What do you think?_

-Takeout and cuddles sounds great but I want some bedroom action as well, said Jaebum smirking, pulling out of the parking space.

_-Oh, we will see about that, the other purred. Just hurry and come home, I miss you, _said Jinyoung and Jaebum was sure he was pouting.

-I miss you too baby, said Jaebum driving away from work. I will see you soon, love you.

-_Love you too._

_\----------------------------------------------------///////---------------------------------------------------------_

-Looks like you are head over heels with that guy, sweetie, said a voice behind him.

Jinyoung turned around to see his Mom looking him with a smirk, after he finished the call. He could feel his ears burning.

-Mom! You were eavesdropping? 

-Well, you know your Mom, always curious, Jagiya, we used to be lovesick like them, give him a break, said Jinyoung’s dad smiling.

-Thanks dad, said Jinyoung smiling.

-So, when is your man coming? said the woman smiling.

The heat on Jinyoung’s ears started to spread on his face, making the older couple laugh.

-In twenty minutes, said the younger. Let’s sit on the living room and wait for him.

-Great, said the woman sitting down on the couch with her husband. Nora leaped on the couch next to them, meowing. Jinyoung’s mom lifted her to sit on her lap and started petting her. The cat didn’t protest and started purring.

-What a beauty, tell me again what is her name?

-Her name is Nora, she is our matchmaker.

Jinyoung’s dad chuckled at the statement, and petted Nora’s head.

-Not a beauty but also smart, commented. How about the other two? he said pointing at the pair of cats, napping on the cat bed.

-The white one is Odd and the black one is Kunta. They are both brats.

Jinyoung continue to talk about the felines’ achievements for a while, until keys were heard and the entrance door opening. The parents stood up to greet him as well. Jinyoung and the cats rushed to welcome him back home, Jinyoung giving him a peck on the lips and the cats rubbing his legs. Jinyoung’s parents approached also, only to stop dead on their tracks when they realized who the man was.

-Jaebum-ah? asked Jinyoung’s mom stunned.

Jaebum turned to look at the woman who called his name. His eyes widened when he realized that he knew the elder couple.

-Ajumeoni?

-Well, look how small the world is, answered Jinyoung’s dad smiling. Jagiya, your wish come true, you wanted Jaebum-ah to become Jinyoung’s boyfriend.

Jinyoung looked at his parents and Jaebum, with a huge question mark above his head.

-Ok, can someone explain to me what is going on?

-Jaebum-ah is the kind young man that helped us at noon, explained Jinyoung’s dad.

Jinyoung looked at them with an amused expression.

-Really? He was the guy who told you to speak sincerely to me? asked Jinyoung.

-Yes, I am so happy; he is going to be my son-in-law! squealed Jinyoung’s mom.

The couple sputtered at the statement with flushed cheeks.

-Jagiya, they so young, they are free to decide if they want to get married or not, said her husband smiling. For the meantime, we would like Jaebum-ah to visit us on the next holidays. Jinyoung’s sisters and nephews will be there as well and they will be happy to meet you.

-I will try my best to come, said Jaebum smiling.

-Now we have to get going, Jaebum-ah must be tired. We also have to go and get some sleep, because we leave first thing in the morning, said the woman giving a hug to her son. We will be expecting you on holidays, Jaebum-ah, said the woman when she hugged him. I am so glad, I met you Jaebum-ah.

-I am glad I met you too, answered Jaebum.

Jinyoung’s dad gave his son a kiss on the forehead and patted Jaebum’s back with a smile. The parents bid their goodbyes and left with smiles on their faces. Jinyoung let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. Jaebum wrapped a hand around his waist pulled him to his side.

-Stressful day? he asked kissing his temple.

-You have no idea, answered the other. They called me at work, saying that they want to visit me, to talk. Imagine my reaction, please. My manager thought I had a fucking stroke. I am glad it went well, said Jinyoung with a smile.

-You will tell me details, after I change, ok? said Jaebum smiling, giving a peck on his cheek.

Jinyoung stood there for a few minutes with a smile on his face.

-My boyfriend is just perfect, he said with a sigh to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------////////////////---------------------------------------------

-So, Jaebum helped you settle things with his parents, without him knowing? said Mark, that is amazing and hilarious at the same time.

-He is a keeper hyung, said Youngjae with a smile drinking his coffee.

-You tell me that, sometimes I wonder if I do deserve him, said Jinyoung smiling. So how about you guys, anything special happening?

-Well, I got a promotion at my job, said Youngjae with a smile. Remember that asshole manager I used to have? When the others answered with a nod,he continued. Well, he stole my idea once again and presented it as his and I snapped. At the meeting he presented the idea with a coy smile on his face at the higher ups and boasting about it and I got furious because he didn’t lift a single finger to help me. One moment one of the higher ups asked a question about how the idea was created, what was the reason. The manager paled, he didn’t bother to ask me so I didn’t tell him, and started stuttering. So I answered the question by myself, ignoring the manager’s order of not uttering a word in the meeting, I was fed up you know. I didn’t care if they fired me, I wasn’t going to let my manager taking my ideas again. The higher ups looked at me with wonder and asked if my idea was originally mine. I answered that it was indeed mine. Our department chief asked me if the manager helped me, and I told him that he didn’t lift a single finger and how I had to be sleepless for three nights to finish it. I could feel daggers on my back from the look of my manager, if looks could kill, I would be dead in an instant. My department chief looked at the manager a few minutes in silence and turned around to ask me If the manager managed to steal my other project and I answered yes, tell him what projects were originally mine. He gave me a smile and said “ I knew that manager wasn’t smart enough to do projects like that, but I didn’t know who was the original creator, now I know, are you interested in the manager’s position?”. Ultimately, I am the manager now, said Youngjae with a smile.

-Way to go, Youngjae, it was high time you spoke about it, said Jinyoung with smile.

-You deserved certainly, said Bambam smiling at him. Jinyoung could see there is something bothering him greatly, he sometimes was spacing out.

-Bambam is there something you are not telling us? asked Mark. I see there is something bothering you.

-I see it too Bambam, we won’t judge you if you tell us, said Jinyoung patting his back.

-You do have to tell them Bam, they are older than us, they will help you, said Youngjae with an encouraging smile.

-Wait Youngjae knows and I don’t? Now I feel hurt, said Mark pouting.

Bambam let out a long sigh.

-Ok, I will tell you. At Saturday, me and Yugyeom went for clubbing with Jungkook, Mingyu,Dokyeom, Jun, Minghao, Jaehyun and Eunwoo. I got so drunk that I don’t remember a single thing. I woke up in my bed with a bad headache the next morning, only to realize I was naked under the sheets. I wasn’t a stranger to one night stands, I had one or two, but next to me wasn’t a stranger, it was Yugyeom, said Bambam. Imagine our faces when he woke up as well and show who was next to him.

-Oh this messed up, said Mark.

-We have been weird around each other ever since, said Bambam, it makes me sad because he is my best friend.

-Are you sure you guys had sex? You might had slept naked, it isn’t uncommon for you two, said Jinyoung.

-We found condom wrappers on the floor, we wasted an entire packet, said Bambam with a blush on his face.

-You guys are best friends; a one drunk one night stand wouldn’t bother you, unless you have feelings for one another, said Mark, come on Bam, I know you.

-Ok, I do have feeling for him, that’s why I grew distant, said Bambam. Even though I don’t remember exactly what happened that night, I remember that it felt great.

-Why are you avoiding him? asked Jinyoung. You should talk to each other.

-Because I know he doesn’t have feelings for me, said Bambam with a small voice.

-Well, you are wrong, said Jinyoung with a smile.

Bambam looked at him, with an eyebrow raised.

-How do you know that hyung? he asked.

-Let me ask you a question, to who Yugyeom goes if he has he big problem that he can’t solve? asked Jinyoung.

-To Jaebum-hyung. said Bambam, his eyes widening as he realized what the other was talking about. He came by your place?

-Yes, completely distressed, asking us what to do because he managed to make things more complicated with his crush, said Jinyoung. He stayed the night and slept on the couch, after we kept him company. He has been crushing on you for years, so you better stand up and go find him. Right now. We will pay for you coffee.

Bambam grabbed his things and left the coffee shop immediately, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, I hope you enjoyed it.  
I will see you on the next one.
> 
> Remember,you are amazing,  
PurpleMoonAboveUs.


	13. Markson Wedding.

Mark and Jackson’s wedding was a dreamy one. The couple decided to decorate the aisle with flowers and ribbons in soft, pastel colors and small candles. Jinyoung couldn’t deny the fact that he cried when the couple uttered their “I do”. Jaebum was looking at him with a fond look on his face the whole time, as he was standing next to Jackson. The party was a wild one for sure, with lots of music, food and drinks, different from the peaceful ceremony. Jackson and Mark cut the cake with smile on their faces and danced to a slow song, never breaking eye contact from each other. Jinyoung wished to be on their position some day with Jaebum, dancing slowly with rings adoring their fingers.

The rest of the night passed with dancing and drinks, Jinyoung was so tired he was thinking taking another week off from work very seriously. He didn’t stop dancing with the couple and Jaebum. Jaebum seemed to steal every woman’s heart on the ceremony. Jinyoung couldn’t blame them, he looked absolutely sexy on his charcoal colored suit and his hair was slicked back. Jaebum decided to not used hair gel that often when he started living with Jinyoung, so the slicked back hairstyle was something Jinyoung saw rarely. The older man was approached by several women only to be disappointed by his answer that he was taken. Jinyoung decided that he had enough of women asking for his number, so he grabbed Jinyoung by his wrist on the next blues song and danced with him on the dance floor. Jaebum gave him a deep kiss on the dance floor making him blush. That led to a different outcome, people came to meet them and asked them when they are going to get married because they are definitely soul mates.

The wedding day ended at dawn. Jinyoung could see the sun making an appearance in the sky as Jaebum was driving them back to the hotel they were staying.

-That was a great wedding, said Jaebum smiling.

-Yes it was lovely and they both put a lot of effort to make it so perfect. They were so happy. I want a wedding like that, whispered Jinyoung with sigh as he looked outside the window, thinking that the other didn’t hear the last sentence. The small smile that appeared on Jaebum’s face went unnoticed by him.

\----------------------------------------------------///////////----------------------------------------------------

A few months later, Mark and Jackson decided to adopt two babies, a boy and a girl. The rest of the group was surprised that they decided to adopt two kids at once. Mark told them that the kids were siblings and him and Jackson didn’t had the heart to separate them. The boy was 4 years old and the girl was a six month old baby.

The group decided to visit the new parents one night and meet the kids. Jinyoung fell in love with a heartbeat and the kids seemed to like him as well.

-Well, of course they will like Jinyoung-hyung said Yugyeom with a smile.

-He is more experienced than us, that’s why, said Youngjae.

-They are so adorable, I will be happy to babysit if you need any help, said Jinyoung cradling the baby girl in his arms. The baby let out a happy voice and Jinyoung cooed at her.

-Jaebum-hyung you won’t see them if you are that far away, said Bambam holding the boy, Yugyeom making the toddler laugh,

-I will scare them with my looks, I know from experience, said Jaebum who was sitting five feet away from them.

Jinyoung looked at him with soft expression on his face.

-I am sure they will warm up to you he said, approaching his boyfriend with the baby on his embrace. Why don’t you try holding her for once and if she doesn’t like it, I will take her, okay? said Jinyoung. My nephews and nieces adore you, I am sure they will like you as well.

-Okay, let’s give it a try, said Jaebum with a sigh, not resisting the puppy dog pout his boyfriend gave him.

Jinyoung lifted the baby girl slowly and Jaebum put his hands on the baby’s shoulders and placed her on his side, with one hand under her butt. The baby looked at him in wonder for a few minutes and gave him a smile. Jaebum smiled in return and poked her cheek with his free hand, making her giggle.

-See, she likes you, said Jinyoung with a huge smile turning his eyes into crescents.

-She is cute, I have to admit, said Jaebum poking her nose, making her giggle more.

-Parenting suits you hyung, so when are you going to have kids with Jinyoungie? asked Jackson with a sly smile.

Jinyoung turned red at the question and bowed down his head .Mark gave his husband a blow on the head, giving him a glare.

-Jinyoungie, would like to help me give the baby a bath? asked Mark, trying to break the tensed atmosphere, taking the girl from Jaebum.

-Sure thing Mark-hyung, said the other following the oldest to the bathroom.

Jaebum looked at his boyfriend until he disappeared in the corridor, with a look on his face.

-Is something bothering you, my man? said Jackson to Jaebum.

-Is everything alright with Jinyoung-hyung? asked Youngjae.

All the guys had their attention on him, with a worried look on their faces. Jaebum looked at them with a small smile.

-No, we are not breaking up you guys, he said and everyone let out a sigh. I just want to ask you something. I was thinking of asking Jinyoung to marry me. What do you think?

The rest of the guys looked at him with wide eyes, and smiles on their faces.

-That’s great my man! whisper-shouted Jackson, patting his shoulder.

-Jinyoung-hyung will be so happy! continued Youngjae.

-It took you long enough Jaebum-hyung, said Yugyeom.

-So how are you going to propose to him? said Bambam.

-I have the perfect idea, said Jaebum with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't resist making a Markson wedding... I just can't. I am sad to inform you that the next chapter will be the last one. The fic is reaching to an end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.
> 
> Funny story: I was walking across the road when I saw Jackson's Rayban poster on one of the shops. I did a double take, screaming "IS THAT JACKSON?!" embarassing myself in the street. It was kind of a nice surpise to see Jackson as a poster in my country ( I live in Europe).
> 
> Until the next one, remember you are amazing!!
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


	14. Speaking Nora

Jinyoung plopped on the couch along with Jaebum patting his stomach with a big sigh. Jaebum had taken him to one of the most expensive Korean barbeques in Seoul and later to a cake shop that Jinyoung was dying to go. Then they had a stroll to the Han River, under the moonlight where Jaebum stopped to give him kisses. It was a perfect date.

-Damn it Bummie, the food was so good, I am so full.

-I am glad you liked it baby, said Jaebum giving him a kiss on the cheek, wrapping an arm around him.

-But it was too much, I feel like my stomach is going to explode, whined Jinyoung.

-It was our anniversary baby and I wanted to spoil you rotten, you know that, said Jaebum. How about you change to your pjs and I go fetch you a soda, ok? he said giving him a peck.

-Yeah, that will be great, said Jinyoung with a smile, standing up and going to the bedroom to change.

Nora appeared as he was changing his clothes and sat on the bed meowing at him. Jinyoung gave him a smile and started petting her.

-Hey girl, your owner took me out to an amazing restaurant, for our anniversary, he said sitting down next to her. He was such a gentleman and he was wearing that blue shirt that I like, he looked so good. I was ready to jump on him, but let’s not tell your owner that, ok?

That moment a voice was heard from Nora that made Jinyoung speechless.

-I am sure he would like to hear that, said the voice, it has a high pitch to it but also a deep mumble at the end of every word. Jinyoung knew that it was his silly boyfriend and tried to keep his giggles.

-You think? said Jinyoung smiling.

-I know so, and he will be so happy, said the voice. You look great as well, the cream tux suits you so good.

-Thank you Nora, said Jinyoung, trying to contain his giggles and gave her a kiss on her head. How did you passed your evening ?

-Same old, same old, keep the brats away from breaking everything and took a nice nap on the couch, Nora said.

-Good job, Kunta and Odd can be little rascals, said Jinyoung biting the inside trying not to laugh.

-Can I ask you something Jinyoungie? said the cat.

-Anything, my princess, said Jinyoung smiling.

-You have been together with my owner for so long, you are so nice, kind and beautiful and you take care of me and the brats as well, would you like to be my other owner officially?

Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the question.

-What do you mean Nora? he said, his heart thumping in his chest.

-I am asking if you would like to marry my owner, Jinyoungie, said the voice, which started to tremble a little bit.

Jinyoung’s eyes started to swell with tears of happiness.

-I would love to marry your owner Nora, said Jinyoung without an ounce of doubt.

Nora didn’t answer at first, making Jinyoung worried. Jaebum entered the room that moment and kneeled before him, holding a tiny box. Tears started falling from Jinyoung’s eyes when Jaebum opened the box and revealed two stunning silver rings. They had a black band on the middle and a line of small diamonds above it.

-Will you marry me Jinyoungie? asked Jaebum with a smile.

-Yes, of course I will marry you, said Jinyoung, not being able to contain his sobs.

Jaebum gave him a blinding smile in return and put one of the rings on his finger. Jinyoung did the same to him, smiling about how beautiful they looked.

Jaebum pulled him for a kiss and Jinyoung complied,letting a small smile appear on his lips.

-You are such a dork, Bummie said Jinyoung with a giggle.

-I am your dork and you are my softie, said Jaebum giving him a peck on the lips. You have to admit that it was a good idea. I am a genius, he said brushing the tears of his fiancée’s face.

-You are indeed, said Jinyoung smiling, but we have to give credits to Nora also, the man said petting the feline. If she had run away; your plan wouldn’t have worked.

-That is true, said Jaebum smiling giving a kiss to the cat.

Nora didn’t complain about the petting, instead she sat there getting all the love she deserved.

After all, she was their little matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the end of Nora the Matchmaker, I wanted it to end in a fluffier note. That was a journey let me tell you.
> 
> Thank you so much for the viewer who were patiently waiting for the updates and all the people who gave the kudos!! I am forever grateful!!  
I hope you continue to smile, and remember that you are amazing!!
> 
> I will not write to the Got7 fandom for sometime so I hope I meet you again when I upload the new Got7 fanfic.
> 
> Many kisses and hugs,  
PurpleMoonAboveUs.

**Author's Note:**

> That'a it for now, I hope you liked it !! I have finished the fic so I upload the new chapter soon enough.Please tell me if you liked it.
> 
> Until then, kisses <3 and remember you are amazing.
> 
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


End file.
